Amor Inevitável
by Sara Miles
Summary: Num tempo em que Ginny se sente sozinha, aparece ele e juntos encontram a brecha da muralha que a diferença entre as vidas deles construiu. Apesar disso, Draco vê-se obrigado a ir embora, deixando-a sozinha outra vez. Dois anos e meio mais tarde voltam..
1. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo Um**_

Mais uma daquelas tardes silenciosas se passara. O sol, que não tinha conseguido espreitar por detrás das nuvens o dia inteiro, começava a pôr-se, e aquela seria a hora em que os elementos da Ordem se começariam a juntar para a reunião de sexta-feira. Ginny achava aquilo extremamente penoso. Tinha de ficar a ouvir toda aquela gente falar dos relatórios, dos planos e das missões futuras, sem poder contribuir verdadeiramente. E isto porquê? Porque o Senhor Harry Potter não consegue trabalhar sabendo que ela estaria em missão, o que equivalia a estar em grande perigo. E alguém quis ouvi-la? Não, porque apesar de ela ter potencial e muitas capacidades para ajudar, era muito mais importante o que ele andava a fazer. Ginny não se incomodava com isso. Só se sentia meio largada ali como um objecto que ficou para vir buscar mais tarde. Isso e o tempo que tinha consigo própria davam-lhe espaço para questionar muita coisa, inclusive ela e Harry. E quando Draco chegou, a coisa descambou completamente.

Sentiu-se acordar daquele monólogo interior por Draco que sorria divertido com a cena. Ginny, provavelmente, deveria ter um olhar muito idiota na cara, enquanto Remus Lupin tentava chamar a sua atenção, abanando uma mão na sua frente.

- Ginny, estou a tentar perguntar-te se está tudo bem pra ti. – Remus tinha o cenho franzido com uma mistura de preocupação e descrença, enquanto Draco começava a tentar esconder o riso, falhando mal e porcamente.

- Tudo bem pra mim o quê? – "Eu tenho de deixar de fazer estas figuras na frente de toda a gente" pensou Ginny desgostosa, lançando um olhar reprovador para Draco. Ginny estava cada vez mais espantada com a "relação" que se tinha estabelecido entre os dois, logo que ele chegou. Draco não podia sair dali e ela raramente tinha oportunidade disso. Uma coisa levou a outra e quando se deu conta, os dois já tinham intimidade suficiente para falarem de pessoas que tinham perdido na guerra. Ele, os pais; ela, um irmão. Já se entendiam ao ponto de olharem um para o outro e saberem o que o outro queria dizer. O que ainda era mais absurdo, sendo que Draco só tinha entrado naquela casa há cerca de oito semanas. Ele também aprecia um pouco surpreso com aquilo.

- Não tens estado na mesma sala que eu, pois não? A altura chegou. Contactei-me com Hermione e a altura chegou. – Os olhos de Remus brilhavam de expectativa. – O que Ron, Harry e Hermione andaram a fazer durante este tempo todo acabou finalmente. E chegou a altura de irmos directos ao "assunto". Esta vai ser a altura mais perigosa para se andar pelas ruas, por isso, vocês vão ter que se decidir onde vão ficar durante as próximas semanas. – Remus dirigia-se agora a Draco. – Como já conversámos Draco, não nos serviria de muito ter-te connosco durante este período, lá fora. Como fazes mais falta aqui, sugiro que fiques com Ginny e a Senhora Weasley, se elas assim decidirem. – olhou como se quisesse subentender alguma coisa, mas Ginny não percebeu.

- Nem eu esperava sair tão cedo daqui – Disse Draco irónico.

- Terão ainda algum tempo para decidir onde ficar, talvez alguns dias, Ginny.

- Não me parece que haja algum sitio mais seguro para ficar durante esse tempo que a Ordem, Remus. Mas também não estou preocupada com isso. Gostava de poder ajudar agora. – Ginny disse, deixando escapar num leve tom de súplica.

- Não é que não possas ajudar, mas dificultarias algumas "partes" de toda a operação.

Ginny assentiu, sem grande ânimo para responder verbalmente. Sabia que aquela guerra já ela tinha perdido mesmo antes de entrar para a Ordem. Sentiu os olhos de Draco, do outro lado na mesa, a fitarem-na. Ela tinha a certeza de que ele sabia o que ela estava a sentir. Ele também era obrigado a ficar ali, sem poder sair. Apesar disso, Ginny não achava que ele queria sair pelas mesmas razões que ela. Draco já não se importava com o rumo da Guerra, mais precisamente, quantas pessoas morreriam ou quem venceria. Ele apenas queria viver a sua vida, sem ter que tomar partidos, sem ter que prestar contas a alguém. Por não ter pensado assim desde o princípio é que se encontrava naquela situação difícil. A sua primeira escolha e mais óbvia queria vê-lo morto pela traição, e a segunda, embora o protegesse, não confiava nele, nem que ele entregasse a sua varinha. Por causa disso, tinha de se esconder como um rato, tinha perdido a sua fortuna e a sua família e não tinha como se livrar daquela confusão senão aliar-se ao Escolhido.

Com a reunião terminada, Ginny retirou-se para a biblioteca. Não ia lá para passar as tardes a ler. Quando calhava pegava num livro cuja capa lhe tivesse chamado a atenção. O que lhe atraia àquele salão era o facto dela e Draco sempre se encontrarem lá e acabarem sempre por terem longas conversas, em que se picavam um pouco, um ao outro, e se 'entendiam'. Aquilo fazia-lhe bem. E, naquele momento, ela precisava falar com alguém, mais precisamente, com ele.

- Ginevra, o que pretendes fazer quando isto tudo acabar? – Ele adiantou-se a ela ao entrar, na divisão e sentar-se num dos sofás junto à lareira, em frente a ela. Ele, definitivamente, não ia perder a mania de lhe chamar Ginevra. Ele não achava muita graça ao "Ginny" de toda a gente.

- Não sei, ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Provavelmente vou querer acabar de vez os meus estudos. Talvez seguir advocacia… Não sei bem…- Ginny surpreendeu-se com a pergunta. Era sempre ela quem iniciava a conversa e raramente falavam do futuro.

- E o santo Potter, não entra nesses planos? - Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, divertido.

Ginny ficou meio sem acção. Tinha entrado em terrenos perigosos.

- Bem... Esse assunto não é da tua conta, ok! – Sim, era melhor parar por ali.

-Mas eu acho que o Potter já pensou muito bem nisso. Ouvi a sua mãe agora mesmo a comentar com Tonks, o quão orgulhosa vai ficar de ter um genro como Harry Potter. Ela tem mesmo um grave problema, coitada. Vê-se mesmo a quem saíste.

-Minha mãe fala muito Draco. Eu, de momento, não tenho nada com Harry. Ele mesmo acabou tudo quando se foi embora. – Ginny respondeu sinceramente, ignorando o último comentário. Ainda se lembrava da cena com alguma amargura. A mania de Harry de ser nobre. Mas agora já a encarava de outra maneira.

- E tu pareces lamentar bastante, pelo que vejo. Ele continua com todos os cuidados contigo como se tivessem tudo o que havia para ter – Disse isto com uma certa frieza na voz. Olhava a mulher à sua frente com uma admiração e respeito crescente. Apesar de estar ali fechada há quase meses, bem mais tempo que ele, continuava relativamente calma. Se fosse ele já teria enlouquecido há muito. O que o preocupava, contudo, eram os sentimentos e o calor que o assolavam cada vez que sentia o perfume dos cabelos dela ou ela deixava escapar a voz com um tom um pouco mais rouco que o normal. Então, pensar que podia vir a ficar com ela, durante um bom período, naquela casa, praticamente sozinhos... Não podia deixar de reparar na intensidade dos arrepios provocados por esse facto. A frase seguinte foi sibilada mais para si que outra coisa. – Potter é muito idiota, mesmo.

- O que disseste?

- Nada de mais. – Ele suspirou.

- Eu não lamento nada. O que aconteceu tinha de acontecer. Harry é um herói imbecilmente nobre. Se acontecesse de outra maneira não poderia chamar Harry de Harry. E eu não tenho nada com ele. – disse definitivamente.

- Então porque deixas que ele aja como se tivesse?

Olharam-se durante algum tempo, numa competição feroz de quem desviaria o olhar primeiro. Ginny teve tempo de reparar na cor da íris dos olhos dele. Era feita de vários tons azuis e cinzentos, parecia quase irreal.

- Não tenho que te dar explicações Malfoy. – Ginny irritou-se, desviando o olhar. Sabia que era verdade e que ela, muitas vezes, deixava-se conduzir por Harry. E também sabia que aquilo estava cada vez mais perigoso. Desde quando tinha aquele embrulho no estômago ao olhar para o Malfoy? Sim, havia algum tempo que aquilo acontecia…

-Estou a ver que é um assunto delicado. – Ele, definitivamente, devia querer chegar a algum lado com aquilo. Ginny já estava a sentir falta dos habituais confrontos de quem respondia pior. Era menos incómodo.

- E tu o que pretendes fazer depois disto? - Ginny tentou desviar a conversa.

- Sempre gostei de uma casa que os meus pais tinham, no sul de França. Era onde passava os meus belíssimos Verões e onde o meu pai tinha a regra de que nenhum Comensal, para além dele, claro, ponha lá os pés. Foi dos poucos bens que escapou ao Ministério.

Draco levantou-se e procurou um livro numa estante mais afastada, no piso superior. Ginny não conseguiu evitar olhar para o modo como a sua camisola preta lhe assentava perfeitamente nas suas costas bem constituídas. Draco voltou e sentou-se no mesmo sofá de Ginny, um pouco afastado dela. Carregava consigo um livro. Parecia daqueles catálogos de viagens, mas bem mais grosso. Abriu o livro numa página e passou-lho.

- É esta a casa. Foi considerada uma das mais belas casas da Europa. – Ele parecia muito satisfeito com isso. Ginny sentiu-se ligeiramente inchada. Ele estava a partilhar com ela algo que parecia ser muito importante para ele. Olhando bem para as figuras, não ficou espantada com o facto de que "aquilo" não ser uma casa. Era um palacete dos mais "dignos" que se poderia ver por esse mundo fora. Os portões enormes, a calçada a formar uma larga estrada com alguns cem metros antes de se chegar a uma fonte impecavelmente branca, tudo isto rodeado por relva fresca e verdejante. A casa nem tinha comentários possíveis. Era pura e simplesmente magnífica.

-Percebes agora o que eu sinto quando olho para a tua "casa"? – A costumeira ironia na voz de Draco fez Ginny fechar a cara. - Estás convidada para passar uns tempos lá, se quiseres.

-Hum… Não sei o que os meus pais iriam achar disso. – E Ginny esteve para completar "meus pais e Harry", mas pela cara de Draco, achou melhor não.

-És maior e vacinada, Ginevra. – disse num tom debochado.

- Mas devo-lhes satisfações.

- Tu é que sabes. – disse simplesmente.

Ginny entreteve-se a folhear algumas páginas do livro. Havia casas realmente lindas ali. Ginny parou bruscamente, olhando esbugalhada para uma página. Draco olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que ela, mesmo assim era linda. Aproximou-se um pouco dela para ver. No cimo da página vinha em letras garrafais "Mansão Potter". Draco olhou para ela desgostoso, já sem nem espreitar o resto.

- Não sabia que o Harry tinha uma Mansão. – Folheou o resto. Havia imensas fotos de cada canto da Mansão. Era linda sim, mas Ginny sabia que não se comparava à de Draco. O pior era que tinha a certeza de que há dois mês atrás não pensaria assim.

Draco encostou-se no sofá suspirando. Ginny olhou para ele. Apercebeu-se de que tinha, de alguma maneira, incomodado Draco.

- Eu não posso assegurar que eu e Harry acabámos de vez, Draco. Mas eu posso dizer que não é minha intenção voltar para ele, depois da guerra. – Ginny já não olhava para ele agora. Não saiba porque lhe tinha dito aquilo. Ainda nem tinha admitido aquilo para si própria.

Draco virou-se para ela, pôs um braço nas costas do sofá e aproximou-se, inclinando-se para ela. Estavam o mais próximos que já tinha estado até então. Ginny conseguia ver uma veia do pescoço de Draco pulsar mais rapidamente sob a pele pálida dele. Ele tinha um perfume mesmo inebriante.

- Ainda não percebi o que viste naquele cabeçudo…- Ginny percebeu uma linguagem corporal diferente da normal. Para além das frases não terminadas, a atenção totalmente focada nela, o gesticular muito próximo. Aquilo estava a deixá-la nervosa. Pegou no livro que jazia no seu colo e tentou colocá-lo na mesa, do outro lado de Draco. Tocou, sem querer, nas suas mãos alvas. Parecia lhe que tinha acabado de levar um choque e olharam-se durante alguns instantes só para se aperceberam que ambos tinham sentido aquilo. Foi então que Draco fez algo inesperado e pegou nas mãos de Ginny. Ele queria fazer aquilo há muito tempo. Desagradava-lhe o verniz a descascar mas havia algo naquelas mãos que o faziam querer tocar, havia lago _nela_ que o fazia querer aproximar-se, no seu jeito, nos seus movimentos. "Potter é mesmo um imbecil", concluiu mais uma vez naquele dia. Olharam-se uma vez mais, decorando cada detalhe, um do outro e fazendo o estômago de ambos dar um mortal. Draco pode explorar a maciez das mãos de Ginny, esperando uma reacção desta. Mas Ginny apenas olhava para ele à espera do que viria a seguir. Sentia-se esmagada pela intensidade nos olhos dele. Ele desviou os olhos dela e pegou numa madeixa do cabelo ruivo e inspirou profundamente. O cheiro era algo que ele não poderia descrever. Não era um simples cabelo cheiroso e bem lavado, tinha mais alguma coisa lá. Um cheiro que Draco não esqueceria tão facilmente. Ginny não descolava os olhos dos deles, observando cada reacção nos seus olhos. Draco baixou um pouco a cabeça e colou a boca e o nariz no pescoço dela. O mesmo cheiro. "Divino", pensou Draco. Ginny ficou espantada pelo facto dos lábios e da cara dele serem tão quentes. Ela iria jurar que pela pele tão alva que ele ostentava, ele seria muito mais frio. Foi então que Draco se decidiu por fazer o que queria há já algum tempo. Aproximou-se de vagar e colou os seus lábios aos dela. Primeiro mantiveram ambos os olhos abertos e depois Ginny foi a primeira a fechá-los deixando Draco à vontade para admirar as sardas que tanto charme lhe davam. Draco desistiu das mãos dela e agarrou a cara dela de cada lado, afundando as mãos no seu cabelo ruivo. Aquilo parecia tão certo. Ginny estava prestes a fazer o mesmo e entregar-se completamente ao beijo, quando ouviram o barulho da maçaneta rodar, na outra ponta da divisão.

- Ginny…- Remus apareceu na porta. Parou, com a maçaneta ainda na mão, ao ver a posição comprometedora das mãos de Draco ainda na cara de Ginny, apesar do beijo se ter rompido imediatamente antes da porta se abrir. - Harry, Hermione e Ron chegaram.

Ginny abriu um sorriso e levantou-se imediatamente, esquecendo o constrangimento de há momentos, mas ainda atordoada com o cheiro e olhar de Draco. Olhou para trás para Draco, antes de passar por Remus, tentando dizer sem palavras que falaria com ele depois. Estranhou quando Remus não a acompanhou.

_N/A: Aqui estou eu como autora, sim porque as outras são todas traduções P Ah, ganhei vergonha na cara e resolvi vir com o que é feito exclusivamente por mim.  
O que posso dizer mais... Esta é uma NC em várias cenas, principalmente entre, Draco e Ginny, como é óbvio, mas essas cenas vão acontecer mais lá para o meio da história.  
_

Enjoy


	2. Capítulo Dois

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Remus sentia-se muito mal por ter de fazer aquilo. Mas alguém tinha de o fazer. Tonks recusava-se a meter-se no assunto, ele não via ninguém que pudesse falar com um dos dois, e o senhor e a senhora Weasley estavam fora de questão. Aquele romance seria a gota de água para Harry. A morte de Sirius e de Dumbledore tinham-no sobrecarregado mais do que ele já estava e deixado num estado psicologicamente deplorável, para alguém que teria de enfrentar o que ele iria enfrentar e um possível romance de Ginny com Malfoy iria definitivamente deitá-lo a baixo. E Remus sentia-se muito responsável por Harry, depois da morte de Dumbledore. Era necessário, para o bem de todos e de Harry, refrear aquele romance o mais rápido possível. Porque se fosse isso mesmo, um romance, não valia a pena, tendo em conta as consequências que causaria. E aquela era uma altura decisiva. De uma maneira muito pouco característica de Remus, ele não acreditava que 'aquilo' se tratasse mais do que um romance.

Draco já se preparava para se ir embora quando Remus o parou.

- Draco, quero dar-te uma palavrinha. - Remus disse fechando a porta atrás de si, ignorando a cara de indignado de Draco ao ser redireccionado para o sofá.

- O que quer comigo Lupin? – perguntou friamente, meio que cuspindo.

- Não sei quais são as tuas intenções quanto a Ginny, Draco. Mas eu peço-te que tenhas calma. Ambos sabemos o quanto o final desta guerra depende de Harry. E ele não aguentaria mais essa. – O tom dele era de sussurro, de quem espera um ataque eminente, coisa que estava a irritar muito Draco. – Deixe Ginny seguir o caminho dela e siga o seu. – Com isto virou costas e saiu.

Draco fechava as mãos numa atitude no mínimo raivosa. Não gostava nem deixava as pessoas, quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo Ginny, virem dizer-lhe o que lhes apetecia e irem-se embora sem levar troco. Por isso, a raiva por Remus, e o mau humor, que já se fazia sentir nele, depois de ter sido interrompido por Remus, aumentaram exponencialmente naquele momento.

-Lobisomenzinho imecil!- Draco explodiu em voz alta. Conseguiu recompor-se logo a seguir e passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e finos que lhe caiam nos olhos, saindo da biblioteca e dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

--

- Harry! Hermione e Ron! – Ginny exclamou ao entrar na sala de estar da mansão. Foi abraçar cada um deles. – Por acaso, tinha a certeza que os iria ver nos próximos tempos.

- Ai sim?! Então porquê? – disse Harry ao abraçá-la. Olhava tão arrebatado para os olhos castanhos e quentes de Ginny, que parecia querer saltar para cima dela e não a largar mais. Ele parecia tão cansado que Ginny diria que ele tinha envelhecido alguns anos naqueles meses de separação. Depois de abraçar Hermione respondeu.

- Não é óbvio?! O Ron não consegue ficar muito tempo longe dos cozinhados da mamã. Ainda por cima longe de Horgwarts… não sei como o aguentaram tanto tempo longe. Deve ter sido um tormento, hã? – Ginny olhava com descrença fingida para Harry e Hermione, que já soltavam risinhos. Depois virou-se para Ron, que se encontrava com uma cara bem amarrada, e com uma voz ridiculamente fina, tentando imitar a senhora Weasley, como se ele tivesse acabado de chegar. – Roniquinho, a mamã já vai para a cozinha preparar aquele prato que tu adoras. Mas antes dá cá um abraço à mamã. – E escarrapachou um beijo na bochecha a um Ron já muito mal humorado e desataram os três a rir.

- Parece que andas a conviver demais com o Fred e o George, Ginny. – Disse o Ron com os braços cruzados, em amuo.

- Ainda bem que estás bem Ron. – Ginny sorriu-lhe antes de o abraçar outra vez, parando de rir.

- Como andam as coisas por aqui, Ginny. – Perguntou Hermione.

- Bem. Remus anunciou hoje que o fim está próximo e que esta é a altura certa para ficar dentro de casa e não sair.

- E ele tem toda a razão. – Harry olhou-a significativamente.

- Eu sei. – Disse simplesmente.

- Vamos comer, então? – Ron disse, depois de alguns segundos com todos em silêncio. Desataram os quatro a rir desta vez.

--

Passaram o serão calma e alegremente. A senhora Weasley fez um dos seus deliciosos pratos, o que fez Ron arregalar os olhos e Hermione suspirar de irritação. Quando Draco desceu, com o nariz empinado, numa atitude arrogante, Hermione continuou a conversa animada que estava a ter com Tonks mas Ron, Harry, Ginny e Remus pararam para olhar para ele. Os dois primeiros com desagrado, Ginny ficou na expectativa, e Remus olhava-o simplesmente. Ron e Harry decidiram-se por ignorar que ele estava ali e continuaram a conversa com Remus, que pareceu ficar de olho em Draco. E Draco tinha consciência disso. Ginny continuou a olhá-lo enquanto percorria a mesa para se sentar ao lado de Tonks. Olhou momentaneamente para Ginny, mas desviou o olhar e deu atenção ao seu prato até ao final do jantar, levantando-se em seguida e dirigindo-se para o seu quarto. Ginny baixou a cabeça e não disse nada o resto do serão, certa de que ele se tinha arrependido de tudo e que tudo era o que tinha de ser.

Hermione ficou no quarto com Ginny e Ron noutro com Harry. Já passava da meia noite e as duas jovens deslocaram-se para o quarto dos rapazes para ficarem a conversar todos juntos. Desde que tinham entrado Harry não tirava os olhos de Ginny.

- Ginny, não queres vir comigo à cozinha? Tomar qualquer coisa e… conversarmos. – Ele não parecia muito seguro de si.

- Ok Harry. – Ginny até estranhou tanta hesitação. Não que não esperasse aquilo de Harry, ele era mesmo assim. Mas achava muito mais agradável a confiança de Malfoy. Mas, mais uma vez, isso era só agora. Antes ela própria ficava com o estômago às voltas com aquele jeitinho dele.

Levantaram-se os dois da cama e dirigiram-se para lá. No corredor ouviram vozes e perceberam que havia lá gente ainda.

- Ah…Talvez seja melhor irmos para o quarto do meu padrinho. Lá estaremos mais à vontade. – E Ginny seguiu-o.

Quando entraram no quarto, lá estava a cama dele. Harry entrou na frente e sentou-se na cama. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até Harry o interromper. Parecia ter estado a pensar em no que iria dizer.

- Tenho saudades de Sirius. – disse pensativamente. Depois disse-lhe para que se sentasse ao seu lado. Ginny sentou-se de frente para ele, a seu lado e ficou a mirá-lo. – E tenho ainda mais saudades tuas. – Começou a aproximar-se dela. Ginny não tinha muita certeza de que queria que ele se aproximasse mais. – Preciso de ti, Ginny. – E abraçou-a.

Ginny não disse nada, apenas deixou-se abraçar. Já não era algo que ela faria por puro amor por ele, era algo que ela deixaria que ele fizesse, sempre que precisasse. Isso entristecia-a intensamente.

- Eu sei o quão complicadas as coisas são Ginny e sei que te magoei ao deixar-te. Mas entende-me, era preciso. – Ginny não percebia o porquê da mudança de atitude dele. Onde estava o distanciamento com que ele a tinha tratado durante o último ano, nas poucas vezes em que se tinham visto. – Não podia deixar que Voldemort chegasse a ti, e para isso tinha de te manter afastada de mim. – Ginny viu um lampejo de raiva passar pelos olhos de Harry à menção do nome de Voldemort e sentiu-se ser apertada com mais força.

- E o que muda as coisas agora? – Ginny começava a sentir-se irritada. Que direito tinha ele de se aproximar e de ir embora quando queria, sem sequer contar com a opinião dela? Que mania de herói!!

- A guerra está a acabar e eu já não aguento de saudades tuas. O fim de tudo isto está próximo e eu não quero ir sem me despedir convenientemente de ti… eu… não sei quando nem… se voltarei… por isso… Eu precisava ver-te, Ginny. Eu preciso de ti!! – E desfez o abraço apenas para aproximar a sua boca da dela.

--

Draco sentia se como se estivesse prestes a ganhar o prémio de melhor actor no papel de idiota. Sim, ele ainda se achava no direito de dizer que era um Malfoy. O último Malfoy. Apesar de ter beijado uma Weasley e supostamente ter-se embeiçado por ela, não queria dizer que se tinha tornado num Grifinório ou coisa do género. Não ia sair por ai a fazer coisas incrivelmente estúpidas ou a ser estupidamente infeliz para fazer um miserável qualquer feliz. Muito menos o Potter. É claro que o argumento de Lupin era muito plausível e persuasivo. Na verdade era algo que ele devia levar em conta. Se Potter se desconcentrasse e acabasse por perder e Voldemort ganhasse aquela porra de guerra, ele estava pura e simplesmente acabado. Nem valia a pena continuar a alimentar-se nem nada. E não que ele ficasse estupidamente infeliz por perder uma Weasley.

Um cheiro não muito fácil de esquecer veio-lhe à mente. Talvez até valesse a pena… O problema era esse. Se resolvesse não ter nada com Ginevra e a deixasse seguir com Potter, não só podia sobreviver àquela guerra como, com sorte, podia reaver os seus bens e viver a sua vida em paz. Só que a ideia era quase insuportável. Deixá-la ficar com Potter… Era… realmente… enervante e… insuportável. Mas se avançasse e houvesse alguma possibilidade entre eles, mesmo que remota, ele tinha a certeza absoluta de que, desequilibrado da maneira que o Potter era, ele próprio seria, muito provavelmente, morto por Voldemort. E ele começava a assustar-se com a maneira como a balança se equilibrou e agora se desequilibrava outra vez, noutro sentido, jogando com aquelas duas possibilidades à escolha. Começava a desejar mesmo _Ginevra_. Sim, era gostoso dizer o seu nome.

Draco decidiu ir à biblioteca para desanuviar. Quando alcançou a biblioteca e estava prestes a fechar a porta, viu o Potter a passar com Ginevra. Todos os seus instintos se atiçaram instantaneamente, inclusive o olfacto. Não sabia que Potter tinha voltado. Pensava que ele voltaria, em algum momento, para se "despedir" heroicamente de toda a gente, mas ninguém lhe tinha dito nada. Apesar da senhora Weasley ter uma grande compaixão para com ele, e suspeitava que era em parte pena por ele ter ficado órfão de pais, ninguém naquela casa se dirigia muito a ele. Então, às novidades mais "familiares", ele não tinha muito acesso. Mesmo algumas notícias de guerra eram lhe ocultadas, porque, embora tivesse provado que estava do lado deles traindo o Lord das Trevas, eram poucos os que confiavam nele. Então ele era meio ignorado pelos habitantes da casa, a maioria ruivos. Apenas Ginevra lhe falava como gente.

Naquele momento estava prestes a praguejar em voz alta por se questionar tanto por causa de Ginevra. Estava ele muito preocupado com o rumo das coisas e ela andava de conversa com Potter. Pelo menos não estavam de mãos dadas. Isso seria mesmo muito humilhante.

O Harry e a Ginny entraram numa porta mais à frente. E Draco não resistiu a ir lá ouvir a conversa deles e espreitar pela fresta da porta.

-Tenho saudades de Sirius. – olhava para cima com um olhar de exímio sofredor, sentado na cama. Potter era muito cabeçudo. Chamou-a para a cama. Só esperava que ele não estivesse com ideias, porque ele deixaria de ser cabeçudo, na hora. – E tenho ainda mais saudades tuas. – Começou a aproximar-se dela. Olhava-a como se quisesse saltar-lhe para cima, e Draco estava prestes a abrir a porta. Aquela cena quase lhe dava vómitos. – Preciso de ti, Ginny. – Draco fez uma careta ao nome dela. Ela já não era uma criança. Porque insistiam em tratá-la como tal? Espantava-o muito que Potter, mesmo com a maneira como a olhava naquele momento, que fazia as suas veias pulsar, ainda a achasse uma criança. Mas aquela última frase fê-lo lembrar-se da conversa com Lupin. Ao vê-los abraçarem-se sentiu-se a mais ali. E se ele estivesse mesmo a impedir que Ginevra ficasse bem? Ele _nunca_ poderia vir a ser como Potter. O preconceito pela 'pequena' família Weasley podia ter passado, a raiva de tudo e de todos que lhe tinham ensinado a ter também, mas começar a fazer actos heróicos já era de mais. E ele não tinha certeza que não era disso que ela precisava. Óptimo, já se tinha começado a preocupar com o que ela precisava e deixava de precisar. Dali a pouco já estaria na fase das declarações de amor e ai sim, já não conseguiria escapar aos feitos heróicos.

- Eu sei o quão complicadas as coisas são Ginny e sei que te magoei ao deixar-te. Mas entende-me, era preciso. – ao que parecia, não conseguia ser como ele, nem queria, em vários assuntos. Não fosse ter passado aqueles quase dois meses sem nunca entrar em situações mais íntimas com ela e ter tentado negar todos os sentimentos que circulavam entre os dois durante esse tempo, ele sabia que já a teria beijado há mais tempo. E aquela situação em que Potter estava, ele aproveitaria, com certeza. Ginny não era o tipo de mulher fácil de resistir, pelo menos para Draco. – Não podia deixar que Voldemort chegasse a ti, e para isso tinha de te manter afastada de mim. – Draco viu raiva nos olhos de Harry, ele morreria e mataria por ela.

- E o que muda as coisas agora? – Ginevra ainda não o tinha abraçado, pois não?

- A guerra está a acabar e eu já não aguento de saudades tuas. O fim de tudo isto está próximo e eu não quero ir sem me despedir convenientemente de ti… eu… não sei quando nem… se voltarei… por isso… Eu precisava ver-te, Ginny. – Aquilo era o quanto bastasse para ele. Eles estavam mesmo a beijar-se. Draco olhou atónito para uma Ginevra sem fôlego, que levantava as mãos para abraçar Potter de volta.

Não! Todo aquele dilema e, no final, não havia o que escolher. Ginevra era de Potter, e era visível que ela gostava disso. Virou costas e foi para o seu quarto. Não podia estar assim com tantos ciúmes, pois não? Afinal não havia nada de nada. Porque ele não lhe podia dar nenhuma nobreza, pelos menos não daquele tipo, porque ele era quem era, e porque ela não queria aquilo que ele era. Ela queria o que o Potter era.

Mas do que estava ele a falar? Não a queria tanto assim! Há muito tempo que não via uma mulher como deve ser. E a Weasley era a única que se aproveitasse na zona. Tudo se resumia a isso. Então não tinha de estar tão chateado com o final daquela história. Bem, até que tinha. Não conseguiu o que queria.

Draco olhou para o candelabro pendurado no tecto. No seu íntimo sabia que já não se tratava disso. E era isso que o estava a incomodar tanto.

Já tinha tomado a sua decisão. Ia-se embora no dia seguinte, cedo. Não tinha porque ficar. Potter, faria o seu papel de semideus patético vencendo o Lord e ele poderia viver em paz. Ele já tinha ajudado tudo o que podia e o que não podia, por isso já não precisavam dele na Ordem. Nos primeiros tempos precisou muito de protecção, mas agora já se tinha informado que ninguém conseguia entrar na Mansão Malfoy, inclusive Comensais, por isso estaria protegido lá. As defesas da casa deviam ter sido activadas de alguma maneira. Já podia voltar para _casa_. Não tinha voltado logo por causa de Ginevra e tinha consciência disso. Agora a situação pedia que ele voltasse para a Mansão. E ele já não se iria recusar a ir por causa dela.

--

Ginny sentia-se imensamente triste. Nada estava no lugar. Sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Harry era lindo querido e foi o amor dela durante muito tempo. Mas não era mais, isso ela tinha a certeza absoluta, por isso não podia pura e simplesmente ignorar esse facto e continuar a beijá-lo, ou melhor, deixar-se beijar dando-lhe um ligeiro incentivo, sabendo que, para ela, Draco já não era 'o' Malfoy. Sentia-se horrível por Harry. Ele iria para a guerra. Talvez mais uns dois ou três dias e ela não sabia se o veria depois disso. Temia muito por ele. Por outro lado, nada daquilo era justo. Harry amava-a, mas alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ela já não o amava. E ela também não sabia definir o que se passava entre ela e Draco… aquele beijo… ainda sentia arrepios quando se lembrava, nunca tinha sentido nada do género com Harry, apenas com um beijo. Naquele momento Ginny percebia que começava a comparar os dois. E isso não podia acontecer, de maneira nenhuma. Eles eram cada um com a sua maneira. 'Mas que porra!! Nada disto faz sentido!!' Não havia nada para pensar. Harry precisava dela naquele momento, não podia ser egoísta ao ponto de o abandonar agora que ele mais precisava. Não agora. E pronto!!

Eram tantas e tal da manhã. Era melhor dormir mesmo.

--

- Ginny, acorda! Já é meio-dia. Como consegues dormir tanto? – A única coisa que passava pela cabeça de Ginny no momento era que Hermione podia ser muito chata às vezes. – Já toda a gente tomou o pequeno-almoço há muito tempo! Levanta-te! Quem te vê até diria que acordas todos os dias a estas horas. – A voz de Hermione soava incrivelmente esganiçada de manhã. 'Mas é claro que acordo, às vezes acordo até mais tarde!! Não consigo sair da biblioteca antes das quatro da manhã, por causa de Draco. Apesar de não fazermos absolutamente nada de transcendente. Pena que ontem o motivo de dormir tarde fosse outro'. Ginny lá se levantou a custo.

Depois de tomar um bom banho e de se ter mentalizado muito bem da sua decisão da noite anterior de estar à disposição de Harry, desceu para almoçar. Ficou um pouco preocupada quando Draco não apareceu ao almoço. Nem na reunião da tarde, nem no jantar, e, como mais tarde Ginny foi verificar, tão pouco se encontrava no seu quarto donde as roupas e pertences tinham desaparecido. Neste ponto Ginny estava realmente preocupada. O que lhe teria acontecido? Ele não podia sair de casa, corria muito perigo. E ninguém lhe tinha falado no desaparecimento dele. Parecia que ele tinha evaporado e ninguém tinha dado conta. Se não fossem os olhares de preocupação que Harry e Hermione lhe davam por causa da sua agitação e desaparecimentos (para procurar por Draco naquela casa enorme), ela já teria perguntado a alguém o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Foi quando já se ia deitar e ia buscar um copo de leite à cozinha que ouviu uma conversa entre Remus e Harry.

- Ainda bem que acabou assim Remus. Eu não confiava nele para ficar aqui no quartel sozinho com a Senhora Weasley e Ginny. – ao ouvir a menção a Draco, Ginny espetou as orelhas. - Por muitos juramentos que ele faça… Eu não consigo confiar. – Então Draco tinha feito 'o' Juramento? Ela não sabia. Parecia que nunca ninguém lhe dizia nada e aquela característica, principalmente em Harry, tinha-se vindo a acentuar. O que não jogava muito a favor dele. Ginny cada vez entendia melhor a situação de Draco. Para além de ter dado inúmeras informações sobre o Lord que levaram ao actual avanço na guerra, a favor da Ordem, ainda teve que fazer um juramento que, quando quebrado, o poderia matar?! Não era justo Harry ainda desconfiar dele. – Mas falaste com ele? O que o fez ir embora?

- Não falei, mas acho que ele já não se devia sentir bem aqui e decidiu ir embora. Ele sempre tem a Mansão Malfoy que é quase tão segura como a Ordem, neste momento.

- Melhor assim. Um problema a menos.

Ginny não conseguiu aguentar mais. Desistiu do copo de leite e subiu para o quarto onde Hermione já se encontrava a dormir na cama mais perto da janela. Aquilo era meio surreal. Ali estava ela, despedaçada porque um Malfoy decidiu ir embora e não lhe disse nada.

Fechou a porta e ficou a olhar para o seu reflexo no espelho por detrás dela. Depois de tomar bastante atenção, Ginny olhava para si própria e não via nenhuma mudança, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no seu interior nas últimas semanas. Continuava a achar-se estupidamente sem graça. As sardas, continuavam a manchar-lhe a cara, as unhas pintadas com um verniz que começava a descascar, como sempre, o cabelo da mesma cor, do mesmo comprimento, a gozarem-na, brincando com as suas lembranças. Ele tinha pegado exactamente naquela madeixa, quando se aproximou para a beijar. No entanto, não havia nada ali para ele. Ela era de Harry e aquilo estava quase que predefinido para toda a gente. Não que se dissesse em voz alta mas ninguém esperava que fosse de outra maneira. Alguma vez se imaginaria que a pequena Gininha se apaixonaria por mais alguém para além de Harry Potter, o grande Harry Potter que ainda antes de nascer já estava predestinado a ser o que era e o Harry por quem ela sempre caiu de amores? Pois ela também não se sentia muito confortável em pôr essa teoria à prova. Não quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy. Que garantias ela tinha de que o que viu nos olhos dele quando se beijaram não era o calor do momento? Que garantias tinha de que ele sentia alguma coisa por ela?

Aquilo era ridículo. Ele já se tinha ido embora. Ginny não percebia como se tinha encantado tanto por ele em apenas dois meses. Ele antes ele era "o" Malfoy. Aquela coisa desprezível que azucrinava a vida de Harry e de toda a gente que a circundava. Ele tinha mudado e já não era o antigo Malfoy, isso era certo. Ele tinha passado a ser Draco, mas continuava a ser um Malfoy. Agora pensar naquilo também já não fazia sentido. Ele tinha-se ido embora e o que não tinha começado tinha acabado. Não havia nada de que se lamentar, nem sequer promessas não cumpridas. Uma lágrima bem carregada de emoções contidas como confusão, raiva e sentimento de abandono, desceu pela sua bochecha. Nas horas que se seguiram mais um oceano de desapontamento correu pela sua face.


	3. Capítulo Três

_**Capítulo Três**_

_Cerca de dois anos e meio depois…_

- Draquinho… Acorda… Ah, eu tenho de sair para o trabalho daqui a pouco… vamos aproveitar um pouquinho… hummm, por favor, amor… - "Como é que ela pode ser tão irritante também quando acaba de acordar", Draco pensava.

- Eu acho que sei o que tu precisas, Pansy. De um vibrador. – Draco dizia enquanto levantava a cabeça ligeiramente da almofada para olhar para Pansy Parkinson, de pé ao lado da cama, com um pé em cima da cama. Ela agora olhava-o com o cenho franzido e a fazer beicinho ao interpretar a brincadeira.

- Estás a perder qualidades, Draquinho?! – Olhava-o, não a gozá-lo mas verdadeiramente preocupada, como se ela própria perdesse muito se isso acontecesse.

- Não, Pansy. Sabes, quando temos uma coisa que gostamos muito de fazer e fazemos tantas vezes que cansamos e temos de ficar uns tempos sem fazer, para voltar a ser tão bom fazer? Pois sexo é assim também. - Falava devagar, como se explicasse a uma criança como apertar os sapatos.

- Ah… - Pansy parava para reflectir sobre o assunto. – Então, hoje de tarde, quando voltares do trabalho, podemos voltar para aqui outra vez?

- Sim, Pansy… - Recusava-se a tentar insistir naquele assunto. Começava a exasperar-se com as tendências ninfomaníacas de Pansy, que apareciam em alturas menos apropriadas. Explicar alguma coisa a Pansy que ela percebesse era impossível. Realmente, o casamento com aquela mulher não aconteceria. Teria que inventar uma reunião de tarde.

--

- Grande Merlin! Harry! Ele é APENAS um colega de curso simpático! Não podes esperar que eu, pura e simplesmente, ignore todos os rapazes, só porque tu não queres, podes? Não tenho culpa se tu, a Hermione e o Ron nem precisaram de treino para entrarem para o Ministério! Para além de que eu não sou nenhuma boneca de levar por casa para poderes ter sempre contigo! – Ginny gesticulava com as mãos na frente de Harry, no que se poderia chamar de mais uma batalha épica entre Harry e Ginny, dois guerreiros calejados dessas andanças de casal que discute.

- Eu disse logo que essa ideia de curso de Auror não era boa ideia para ti! Porque é que não podes ter 'amigas'! Tem de ser tudo homem?! Há muitas mulheres no teu ano!

- Tu sabes o que eu acho dessas mulheres… Nem vás por ai…- Ginny cruzou os braços e bufou. Estavam no meio de um parque, com a intenção de passear, mas a única coisa que conseguiam era chamar a atenção de um grupo de velhotas trouxas que tinham parado uma conversa animada para os ouvir a eles.

- E tens de andar a sair com esses teus amigos em vez de sair comigo?! Estás cansada de mim, é? Se for isso é só dizer! Eu não tenho de estar a fazer esta figura de parvo! – Harry abanava o dedo na frente de Ginny em ameaça. – Já nem carinho, como deve ser, me dás…

- Não me apontes esse dedo já disse! – Ginny olhava-o, descruzando os braços e olhando-o em desafio. – Nem tens de gritar assim para mim! Eu quero estar contigo sim, Harry! Mas não assim. Começas a sufocar-me com esse ciúme todo! Eu tenho uma vida para além de ti, sabias?! E devias gostar de me ver feliz.

- Se estares feliz é com esse bando de marmanjo, eu já não sei onde está a minha respeitável noiva! – a cólera começava a tomar conta de Harry. Ao aperceber-se, finalmente, de que tinha plateia, depois de ouvir um grito da velhota mais atrevida para Ginny a indicar que a apoiava e que a melhor maneira de o calar seria um estalo, Harry baixou um pouco o tom de voz, fazendo Ginny bufar mais em descrença. - E EU não tenho vida para além de ti, Ginny!

- Estás a dizer que eu não sou respeitável Harry Potter?! – Aquilo era a gota de água. Por mais que tentasse, Ginny não via como aquilo ia dar certo. Agora até a insultava. Por mais que toda a gente adorasse velos juntos e a história do noivado ter maravilhado a senhora Weasley, desde o principio que tinha muitas reticências quanto a ele. Só ela e provavelmente meia dúzia de Comensais e Voldemort conheciam a outra face de Harry. Não que ele lhe batesse ou lhe fizesse outros maltratos físicos, mas quando Harry se passava, passava-se mesmo. E só ela é que via isso, porque na frente de toda a gente, eles raramente tinham discussões, pelo contrário. Tornava-se tão meigo com ela em público, que Ginny tinha a impressão que as pessoas em volta serviam como absorvente da raiva de Harry, raiva essa que não sabia de onde vinha. Mas quando fechavam a porta do apartamento comprado por Harry tudo mudava. Qualquer coisa despoletava uma discussão e estava tudo mal. Naquele momento, Ginny não tinha vontade nenhuma de continuar aquela conversa. – Fazemos assim, então. Depois de te arrependeres do que acabaste de dizer, podes vir pedir-me desculpas, que talvez eu as aceite. Sem ser assim não me apareças à frente! – E aparatou antes que Harry pudesse dizer seja o que fosse.

--

Depois de aparatar no Ministério, Draco suspirou inexpressivamente. Aquela situação extremamente chata e embaraçante de trouxas que tomam poções por engano começava a exasperá-lo. Apesar da experiência adquirida por Draco a relacionar-se com trouxas enfeitiçados por causa de poções, nunca tinha visto tantos trouxas serem afectados com os mesmos sintomas e de forma tão 'limpa', sim porque era óbvio que não tinha sido nenhum acidente. E o pior era que tinha de ser ele, desta vez a resolver o assunto. Já tinha havido demasiados trouxas a serem afectados por poções bruxas para serem meros subalternos a dar a cara. Por isso, tinha de ser Draco Malfoy, subchefe à apenas um mês do Departamento de Poções, a ir apurar os factos e investigar, com a sua equipa, exactamente o que se passou, descobrindo culpados. E tinha de se despachar porque aquele assunto começava a levantar polémica quanto à eficácia do novo Ministério.

"Vão rolar cabeças no chão, hoje", pensou um pesaroso Draco, ao se encostar na parede do largo elevador. Não gostava muito de apanhar o elevador para o seu escritório, preferia as lareiras, que, de momento, estavam em manutenção. O que deixava Draco com uma extrema sensação de claustrofobia e um medo incrivelmente absurdo de encontrar quem não queria. Por duas ou três vezes naqueles três anos encontrou, por puro acaso, Arthur Weasley, ora num corredor que ia dar ao Departamento de Artefactos Trouxas, o que o fez passar a mandar outros funcionários tratar de assuntos por ali, ora no elevador, o que o levou a ir sempre de lareira para o escritório.

Ele sabia o quão ridículo era o seu cuidado, que obviamente não servia para evitar Arthur Weasley, mas sim Ginevra Weasley e tudo o que lhe fizesse lembrar dela. Ridículo porque com todo o cuidado que tivera, ia ter de ir de elevador para o departamento do pai da Weasley. Por outro lado, o que mais o intrigava naquela história era que, quando tinha voltado para Londres e tinha aceitado aquele cargo muito bem pago no Ministério, ponderou ir ter com ela. Por muito que lhe custasse admitir, tinha tido um grande desapontamento quando descobriu que a Weasley e o Potter tinham noivado. Draco preferia não saber de pormenores nem começar a pensar como seria se tivesse ficado no número 12 de Grimmauld Place naquela época. Provavelmente estaria debaixo de uma lápide bem como Potter. Mas tinha tido Ginevra.

O elevador parou e Draco saiu, espremendo-se entre os bruxos de manto comprido que acabavam de entrar e impediam a passagem. Ergueu a cabeça aliviado por ter saído dali. Agora só faltava o departamento.

--

Ginny aparatou no apartamento de Luna. Era visível que o apartamento tinha sido decorado por Luna. Estava atafulhado todo o tipo de coisas estranhas que um bruxo normal descreveria como "inúteis superstições". Apenas a sala se podia chamar de normal, coisa que aconteceu graças aos pedidos de Scort, o marido de Luna, que precisava que a sala se mantivesse "limpa" de forma a poder receber amigos. Ginny riu da memória de Scort a pedir de joelhos a Luna que retirasse mais um colar feito com o que parecia ser orelhas de coelho da porta, antes que um dos seus amigos, que já estava à porta, entrasse. Eles amavam-se. Ela suspirou. Não tinha nenhuma daquela compreensão e aceitação um do outro com Harry. E lá vinha ela consolar-se mais uma vez com Luna depois de uma briga com Harry. Ouviu os passos de Luna vinda da cozinha.

- Não sei porque não lhe dizes logo que não o amas. Acabavas logo com essa conversa de noivado e ficavas livre…- Luna olhava para ela com a habitual expressão de esgazeada nos olhos. Aquela desgraçada sabia onde a atingir para reagir. - …para fazer o que bem entendesses. – deu um toque de sobrancelha, expressão que tinha aprendido com Scort.

- Luna, sabes que essa conversa não faz bem à nossa amizade. – Ginny deixou-se cair no sofá.

- Mas ainda não me respondeste. Porque não lhe dizes que não o amas? – Dizia aquilo como se fosse uma coisa tão óbvia e a solução de execução mais simples para todos os problemas de Ginny, no momento. Ginny sabia que aquela era a atitude mais verdadeira a tomar mas não a mais fácil. Ginny não amava Harry e isso era facto. E ultimamente era uma coisa gritante. Já preferia passar a tarde com colegas de curso do que com ele. Ele, piorando a situação, tinha sempre um ataque de ciúmes quando ela chegava a casa. A verdade verdadeira era que Ginny não queria ficar sozinha. Com esta necessidade, Harry acabava por ser usado por ela, e Ginny já tinha consciência disso. Mesmo sem dizer nada a Luna sobre o assunto ela parecia saber sempre o que se passava na sua mente. – Ginny, tu estás infeliz e ele também. Não acredito que possas ficar pior se ficares sozinha.

- Ele já me disse que não vive sem mim, que a vida dele acabava se me perdesse. E tu nunca viste o Harry furioso, cheio de ciúmes e aos gritos.

- Eu quero ver depois. Eu sei que estás com medo de ficar sozinha. Já estive no teu lugar. Sei que imaginar que se vai ter de passar por todas as fases de uma relação é assustador, mas podes crer que quando acontece é maravilhoso. Deixa-me perguntar-te, amiga. E se aparece uma pessoa de quem tu fiques a gostar mesmo, para casar e tudo o resto, e ainda tens o Harry. Sim, porque se não queres ficar sozinha, só vais deixar o Harry no dia em que aparecer alguém para além dele. Já pensaste bem?

- Luna, pára de dizer verdades! Não é disso que eu preciso agora! – Ginny disse exaltada com as mãos na cabeça. Luna sentou-se ao seu lado e pôs os braços em volta dela, suavizando a sua expressão.

- Eu só te quero ajudar. Preocupa-me que te continues a negar ao teu bem-estar. Estar sozinha nem sempre é mau, Ginny. E voltar a sair e conhecer gente é melhor ainda. - Luna parecia tão adulta naquele momento. Ginny encostou a cabeça nos ombros de Luna. – E o Draco Malfoy?

- Hã? O que tem ele? – Ginny afastou-se de Luna e olhava-a como se lhe tivesse aparecido outro olho na testa.

- Não precisas de esconder nada de mim, Ginny. Tu sabes que eu sei sempre 'quase' tudo. – E sorriu. Ginny olhou-a aborrecida.

- Isso é um assunto que já é passado, do qual eu, definitivamente, não quero tocar. - Desencostou-se do sofá e ficou a olhar para os pés, como se eles se tivessem tornado em algo realmente interessante.

- Acho que te estás a embrulhar cada vez mais nessa história, Ginny. E não me parece que o Malfoy seja um assunto tão passado assim. – Ginny sabia que ela tinha toda a razão do mundo. Mas de momento não havia nada a fazer, pelo menos em relação a Malfoy.

--

Draco percorria aquele corredor, que de momento parecia ainda mais longo, olhando sempre para os lados nos cruzamentos de corredores, à espera de ver uma cabeleira ruiva. O seu coração deu um salto quando, no terceiro e último cruzamento esbarrou com o que lhe parecia um borrão vermelho. Logo a seguir teve o mesmo tipo de desapontamento que se abateu sobre ele, da primeira vez que tinha visto aquela mulher.

- Ah, és tu Christine. Não podes olhar melhor por onde andas?

- Mas claro que sou eu Draco. Que mulher conheces mais com um cabelo lindo destes? – A mulher sorria maravilhada pelo dia lhe ter começado a correr tão bem. Encontrar Draco era o ponto alto da sua semana. Esta só não sabia que havia uma razão muito boa para Draco a aturar. Para Draco era óbvia a parecença entre ela e a Weasley, apesar de não terem nada que ver uma com a outra. Cabelo vermelho fogo, ligeiramente altas para mulher e corpo escaldante. A diferença que ficava mais à vista era a maneira de vestir e o penteado. A mulher à sua frente usava um decote que ia literalmente até ao umbigo e o seu cabelo era liso e elegantemente cortado como se tivesse acabado de sair do cabeleireiro. Ginevra era bem mais moderada no modo de vestir e o seu cabelo era mais volumoso e ondulado que o desta, coisa que, estranhamente, lhe ficava encantadoramente bem. A derradeira diferença entre as duas estava, porém, no cheiro. Christine vaporizava no ar aquele aroma forte e adocicado que a maioria das mulheres do estrato social dela têm, o cheiro agradável conseguido com perfumes caros. Mas não chegava nem aos pés de Ginevra. Aquela fragrância divina da Weasley fêmea ainda não lhe tinha saído da cabeça e, até hoje, não tinha encontrado nenhuma mulher com um cheiro parecido.

- Desculpa Christine, agora não tenho tempo. – Percebeu que ela se estava a preparar para entrar em acção. E aquela mulher era quase tão fogosa quando se tratava de homem, como o seu cabelo.

- Oh… eu pensava que podíamos adiantar aquele nosso encontro. – Já se tinha colado ao seu colarinho. Tinha que tomar uma atitude.

- Hoje não dá Christine. Tenho muito que fazer. – Retirou as mãos com o verniz impecavelmente liso e brilhante e começou a andar, deixando-a para trás.

- Depois manda-me uma coruja, então. – Disse sem esperar resposta. Draco virou-se a tempo de ver o traseiro dela rebolar no ar, ao virar a esquina.

- Ainda vou ter problemas com ela… - Draco suspirou e continuou a andar em direcção à porta do gabinete de Arthur Weasley.


	4. Capítulo Quatro

_**Capítulo 4**_

Depois de sair de casa de Luna, Ginny decidiu passar pela toca para ir buscar uns livros que lá tinha deixado. Esperava não encontrar lá, Harry com Ron.

- Ela já não quer saber de mim, Ron. Já nem quer sair comigo, já nem quer saber do nosso casamento daqui a um mês. Nem me fala dele. – Ginny estava à porta e não queria ficar a ouvir, mas não resistiu a ouvir a resposta de Ron.

- Eu disse-te que ela andava estranha. Tu é que me disseste, há muito tempo, que conseguias contornar a situação.

-E pensava que conseguia. Mas ela mudou durante aquela guerra. A nossa relação não voltou a ser a mesma depois da batalha. E o facto é que eu tentei mas não posso fazer mais nada. – Harry parecia derrotado. – Hoje enervei-me com ela. E acho que lhe disse coisas que não devia.

- Pede-lhe desculpas. Ela aceita sempre.

- Ela também me disse isso. – Harry reflectia para o vazio. – Mas eu não sei se quero. Não vejo como as coisas podem melhorar. Talvez esteja na hora de cada um seguir o seu caminho. Não sei nem como conseguimos aguentar tanto tempo juntos. – Depois de alguns minutos em silencio em que Ginny reflectiu se deveria entrar pela porta ou aparatar directamente para o seu antigo quarto, Harry perguntou a Ron. – Achas que ela pode ter outro?

Ron pareceu surpreso com a pergunta.

- Sinceramente não, Harry. Não vás procurar problemas onde não há. Trata da _vossa_ relação e não te preocupes com idiotices. – Agora parecia um pouco aborrecido com a pergunta. – Ela nunca teve mais ninguém para além de ti, Harry. Isso digo-te eu.

- Ok, ok. Acho que preciso ir para casa descansar. Talvez ela aparece por lá para conversarmos.

Ginny decidiu aparatar para o seu antigo quarto, antes que Harry abrisse a porta. Sabia muito bem quando as coisas entre os dois mudaram. Quando conheceu Malfoy, aquele ser que se achava acima de tudo e todos e que teve que se adaptar às adversidades da vida, que era todo ele lindo e sensualmente confiante de si, o seu mundo ficou ao contrário e o que era certo passou a errado e vice-versa. Ginny ainda se perguntava por onde andava ele. Imaginava-o sempre naquele palacete em França, com uma mulher linda e inteligente do lado, rico e arrogante. Ela tinha sido apenas mais uma com quem ele tinha tentado a sorte, numa altura em que a 'caça' era escassa. E isso tinha deixado uma ferida mais profunda do que Ginny previu. Decididamente, aquele não era um bom assunto para o momento.

Ginny sentou-se na cama a pensar no que faria em relação a Harry. Era certo que quando acordava ao lado dele, desejava encontrar outro tipo de cabeleira, e se fosse loira não matava ninguém. Esse pensamento fez Ginny rir. Lá estava ela com aquelas ideias outra vez.

Por um lado adorava e respeitava muito Harry. Tinha carinho por ele e, às vezes, até gostava do sexo entre ambos, que Harry insistia em fazer depois de uma briga. Mas já estava farta daquela relação que não lhe trazia muita felicidade, e viu pelos olhos de Harry, na sala, que também não lhe trazia muito conforto a ele. A separação era o melhor para ambos.

--

- Entre, Senhor Malfoy. Avisaram-me que viria aqui. – Um Arthur Weasley, com mais uns cabelos brancos e a quem a calvice atacava em força, estava sentado atrás da secretária, fazendo-lhe menção para que se sentasse na cadeira em frente da mesa.

- Bom dia, Senhor Weasley. – Aquele era o pai dela. Claro que Draco o conhecia, mas reconhecer alguns traços de Ginevra, que não via há mais de dois anos, era desconsolador. – Ainda bem, poupa-me o tempo de lhe explicar tudo. Eu preciso do relatório de todos os movimentos mágicos e feitiços feitos no local em que os trouxas foram encontrados. Só lhe venho pedir isso a si porque tudo aconteceu em território exclusivamente trouxa. – Draco agora reparava nas vestes do senhor na sua frente. Ele parecia estar bem de vida. Já nem o manto em segunda mão trajava.

- Vai ter de aguardar alguns momentos, Senhor Malfoy. – Enquanto dizia isso, levantava-se e tirava um pouco de pó de Flu de dentro de um pote em cima na lareira, para a lareira, chamando por um tal de Scort. – Scort! Acorda! Vai buscar o relatório da rua Winconsin, em Londres! – Um sujeito, que claramente tinha acabado de acordar, apareceu na lareira. – É urgente, por isso despacha-te.

- Sim, chefe! – E desapareceu.

- É só esperar alguns minutos que ele já volta. – O Draco assentiu para ele. Draco lembrou-se da antiga inimizade entre aquele homem e o seu pai. Talvez ele não gostasse mais de que ele próprio daquela situação. Mas Draco estava demasiado curioso em saber por onde andava Ginevra. Já que nem a tinha encontrado ali, coisa que nem tinha razão para acontecer, não fazia mal perguntar.

- Então, Senhor Weasley. Ouvi dizer que a loja de brincadeiras e doces mágicos Weasley e Weasley vai de vento em popa. Já pensei em fazer um investimento do género, mas apresentaram-se outras propostas irrecusáveis. – Draco disse num tom casual, tentando parecer simpático. O Senhor Weasley ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado.

- Sim, está tudo a correr bastante bem. – Disse num tom hesitante. – Sabe, Senhor Malfoy, a minha mulher Molly bem tentou impedir, mas não pode fazer mais que um tanto. Eles já são dois homens grandes. – finalizou com certo orgulho. O Senhor Weasly olhava para Draco, curioso, meio a tentar adivinhar o que pretendia dele.

- Pode-me tratar por Draco, Senhor Weasley. – Disse serenamente.

- O Draco também me pode tratar por Arthur, se não se importar. – E sorriu. Não conseguia mais ver nele Lucios Malfoy depois daquela abordagem, por muito parecidos que os dois fossem. Lembrando-se do quanto Molly e Ginny, estranhamente simpatizavam com aquele rapaz, o Senhor Weasley não pode deixar de lhe dar um voto de confiança. – Ouvi dizer que tem tido uma postura exemplar no cargo de subchefe do Departamento de Poções.

- Dizem que sim. Mas eu digo sempre que nasci para isso. – E sorriu confiante. A verdade era para ser dita, certo? O Senhor Weasley pareceu não se importar com a arrogância dele.

- Ginny, a minha filha, que sei que conhece, ela já me falou de si, também está muito bem com o curso de Auror. Dizem que ela é muito boa. Eu digo que ela é excepcional. – E sorriu de novo extremamente orgulhoso. – Vai-se casar com Harry dentro de um mês. Ando preocupado com o facto de andar sempre irritadiça e de mau-humor, ultimamente e Ron…

- Ela falou-lhe de mim? – Draco olhava-o atónito, perdendo toda a pose, enquanto tentava assimilar a informação acabada de receber. Não conseguia imaginar Ginevra a falar com o Senhor Weasley a seu respeito.

- Sim. – Não parecia impressionado com o espanto de Draco. – Ela e Molly concordavam em, pelo menos, uma coisa, Draco. Que o senhor se tinha tornado numa pessoa decente. – Dizia aquilo a sério, sem nota de humor na voz. Draco, se fosse uma pessoa mais descontraída, de certeza que estaria com a boa aberta. Ginevra falava bem dele? Para o pai? O espanto de Draco era cada vez maior. Mas e o perfeito Potter? Não tinha direito a elogios naquela conversa? Por momentos, quando o Senhor Weasley falou do casamento da filha, pensou que este se iria desmanchar em aplausos a Potter e falar do quão orgulhoso estava da filha, _por causa disso._ Mas ele não parecia ligar a mínima para isso. Em vez disso, ele estava preocupado com o estado estranho da filha… Draco parou para pensar. Não conseguia imaginar Ginny a mudar o seu comportamento por estar prestes a casar, ainda por cima com _ele_. Ela era mais do que isso. Mesmo estando meses e meses sem sair de casa, apenas saía da soleira da porta e aparatava para a sua casa, ela continuava alegre, não o deixando enlouquecer dentro daquela casa.

- Ginevra é uma pessoa forte. Deve passar-se alguma coisa para ela estar alterada. – Disse Draco. O Senhor Weasley olhou para ele, impressionado. Aquele rapaz tinha, decididamente, mais do que mostrava.

- Eu acharia muito apropriado se o convidasse para um jantar em minha casa, Draco. Como já disse, Ginny anda demasiado amargurada para o meu gosto, mesmo tendo a desculpa de se estar prestes a casar. E o senhor parece conhecê-la bem. - Inspeccionou-o outra vez, à procura de alguma emoção que conseguisse escapar daquela máscara fria, que tinha voltado.

- Chefe! Aqui está o relatório como pediu. – Scort tinha saltado da lareira directamente para o lado da secretária, distraindo o Senhor Weasley.

- Pode ir, Scort.

- Sim, chefe. – O indivíduo moreno virou costas e saiu para o corredor.

O senhor Weasley pegou num pergaminho e numa pena que se encontrava perto de um boião de tinta e debruçou-se sobre o pergaminho.

- Aqui tem a morada, Draco. Apareça. – E sorriu amigavelmente.

- Farei os possíveis… Arthur. – E sorriu de volta. Um sorriso sincero. Já percebia de onde tinha vindo aquela aura acolhedora e convidativa de Ginny. – Até mais.

- Até mais. – Respondeu antes de ver a porta fechar-se novamente.

Do outro lado da porta, Draco suspirava, pensando no que fazer. Será que devia aparecer naquele jantar? E se Ginevra tivesse mudado de opinião em relação a ele e não o quisesse ver nem pintado? E se ela e Potter estivessem bem mesmo? E se a irritação dela tiver origem na união do século? Eram muitos se's a considerar. Só mesmo indo lá saberia.

- Draquinho… Fiquei aqui à tua espera. Disseram-me que estarias por aqui. – Pansy colou-o à parede, interrompendo os seus pensamentos. " Esta mulher é mesmo doida.". Draco sabia que quando ela estava tão perto, não havia nada a fazer. – Amor, há ali uma dispensa, que até é espaçosa. – Ela olhava-o, não nos olhos mas para o peito e boca. – Anda, por favor…

Draco não teve alternativa. Deixou-se arrastar por Pansy e entraram na tal dispensa, só voltando a abrir a porta meia hora depois, com Pansy já mais 'calma'.

- Amor, encontro-te à noite no teu apartamento, ok? – Draco apertava a camisa e olhou para ela. Mais uma vez naquele dia, suspirou. Não é que não 'desse conta do recado', mas já estava farto dela. Desde que tinha reavido os seus bens, em França, e arranjado aquele emprego no Ministério que ela não o largava. Draco só se deixava levar por ela porque ficava muito bem com ela nas festas e eventos sociais em França, onde ninguém o conhecia. Em contrapartida, Pansy tinha um problema de hormonas, no mínimo, fora do normal. No princípio era divertido, fazer sexo de manhã à noite, mas a certa altura ele começou a cansar-se da burrice dela. E estava a chegar a altura de lhe dizer isso.

-Não. Tenho que fazer. Eu depois digo-te alguma coisa Pansy. Até mais. – E deixou-a especada, no meio do corredor, ainda a tentar perceber as palavras dele. Draco precisava de se preparar psicologicamente para o jantar dessa noite.

--

- Ginny, já voltaste? Pensava que ias ficar n'A Toca para jantar. – Luna olhava-a da porta da cozinha, enquanto esta posava dois livros enormes na mesinha da sala.

- Bem, o Harry estava lá e não me senti preparada para falar com ele. – Sentou-se no sofá, sendo acompanhada por Luna.

- Decidiste tomar alguma atitude. – Luna olhava-a esperançosa. Cada vez mais perdia aquele olhar de lunática que lhe era tão característica. Influência de Scort.

- Pára de tentar adivinhar o que eu penso! Isso é muito irritante, sabias?! – Ginny irritou-se. Olhou em volta e disse. – Mas Scort nunca está em casa? Onde é que ele anda?

- Alguém chamou por mim? – Scort dava um pulo da lareira ao lado de Ginny, caindo mesmo em frente às duas amigas.

- Amor… - Luna também saltou do sofá para lhe dar um beijo demorado. – Chegaste cedo hoje.

- Pois, o Senhor Weasley dispensou-me mais cedo. – e sorriu. Scort era, na verdade, encantador. Moreno, dentes brancos e cabelo curto, bem arranjado, podia considerar-se lindo. Só tinha o senão de ser quase tão desajeitado como Tonks. – Houve uma confusão no Ministério por causa de uma armadilha a trouxas, em Londres. Parece que foram envenenados por uma poção que fazia a pressão interna do corpo aumentar. Claro que o ministro mandou o Departamento de Poções para tratar disso, que consequentemente, vieram ter connosco. E quem apareceu desta vez para nos pedir o relatório dos movimentos na zona foi o Draco Malfoy, todo emproado e bem vestido. O Senhor Weasley pediu-me para ir buscar o relatório e…

- Quem? – O coração de Ginny estava aos saltos. Julgava que ele estava longe.

- O Senhor Weasley.

- Não é isso. Quem apareceu para dar a cara?

- Draco Malfoy. – Scort olhava-a confuso já que não via nenhum problema com Malfoy.

- Não sabia que Malfoy se encontrava aqui em Londres. – Ginny tentava disfarçar. Mas o facto é que se relembrou de tudo. Os momentos na biblioteca, o beijo, a sua ida inesperada. Aquela ferida ainda lhe doía. E doía-lhe ainda mais agora, sabendo que o 'caso' deles não tinha representado nada para ele, já que se encontrava em Londres aquele tempo todo e nem a tinha procurado. Mas procurá-la-ia para conversarem sobre o quê?

- Ele é subchefe do Departamento. Muito bem sucedido na verdade, e olhem que só cá está há apenas um mês. Realmente, há gente que nasce com o cu virado para a Lua, se me permitem a expressão. Ele e o Senhor Weasley ficaram a conversar depois que eu saí.

- Luna, tenho de ir, sim? Falamos mais tarde. – Ginny não pressentia nada de bom vindo dali. Conseguia imaginar a boa vontade do pai, misturada com as coisas que ela própria lhe tinha contado podia dar.

- Mas o que vais… Ginny! Disse alguma coisa que não devia? – Disse Scort para a mulher, depois de não ter obtido resposta de Ginny, que saiu porta fora.

- Pode dizer-se que atiras-te uma pedra no escuro e que acertas-te bem no ponto, querido. – Disse Luna com um ar sabedor, beijando-o em seguida.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

_**Capítulo 5**_

Ginny parou em frente da porta do gabinete do pai, bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos e, não esperando por resposta, entrou logo.

- Pai, diz-me que não disseste ao Draco que eu te falei dele.

O Senhor Weasley olhou por cima de uma pilha de papéis.

- Olá filha! Estava mesmo a acabar aqui. Ia para casa agora mesmo. – Não parecia ter ouvido o que ela tinha dito.

- Pai… Diz-me que não te armaste em esperto… - Ela fechou a porta, levou as mãos ao nariz e ficou a apertar a zona entre os olhos, como quem tem uma dor de cabeça.

- Estás a falar do quê filha?! – olhou para ela, fazendo-se de inocente.

- Pai!!

- Ginny, eu sei que ele pode ter sido importante para ti naquela altura difícil. E eu também sei que agora estás numa altura também difícil. Não faz mal ter um amigo de vez em quando sabes? O Harry não se importaria se fosse para te ver feliz… - Tinha mudado de estratégia. Já sabia que com mulheres de cabelo escarlante era melhor a verdade.

- Pai, o Harry só se importaria com isso! E depois não quero que te metas nestes assuntos. – Ginny já estava irritada. Magoava de um a maneira que não sabia descrever imaginar Draco a rir da cara dela. E o seu pai não perceberia isso. Para ele, ela e Draco eram apenas amigos.

- Bem… eu… convidei-o para jantar hoje, lá em casa. – Disse meio a medo. Quando fez o convite pensou que ela reagiria de outra maneira à noticia. As boas novas fizeram Ginny parecer-se assustadoramente com a Senhora Weasley.

- PAI! PORQUE FIZESTE UMA COISA DESSAS!! Eu não te pedi nada disso! Eu estou bem! Estou ÓPTIMA! Tenho de ir! – E saiu da sala, deixando um pai ainda mais preocupado e confuso.

--

Ginny chegou a casa perturbada. Por um lado queria resolver as coisas com Harry e ficar bem de vez com ele, por mais que isso não a deixasse a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Pelo menos, com Harry as coisas eram certas. Ele gostava dela e ponto final. Já com Draco as coisas não eram nada assim. Ela envolveu-se porque queria, viu as coisas como queria e ele não lhe deu nenhumas garantias. E agora, pensar no assunto era ainda mais absurdo do que há dois anos atrás. Ela estava para se casar com Harry, ele já devia ter uma boa pretendente a Senhora Malfoy. Tudo estava no lugar. Menos a sua cabeça.

Olhou em volta e não viu o casaco de Harry pendurado na entrada. Ele devia ter passado pelo Ministério antes de ir a casa. Ginny decidiu ir para o quarto e descansar um pouco antes de ir para o habitual jantar de sábado n'A Toca.

Deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Ele ia lá estar. De alguma maneira, ela tinha desejado em segredo, durante aqueles poucos anos, o momento em que o veria de novo. A imagem com que tinha ficado dele era a sua cara de contrariedade em deixá-la ir. Aquela lembrança fazia-a incendiar-se por dentro. Fazia-a ter esperança e querer saltar e fazer tudo o que lhe viesse à cabeça. Ginny deu por si a rir sozinha, o que a fez rir ainda mais da sua estupidez.

- Ginny… - Sentiu a ponto de dedos passarem-lhe pela barriga descoberta. Ginny levantou-se imediatamente, mas não a tempo de escapar das mãos fortes de Harry. – Ginny, se tu soubesses como eu te amo… Estava a ver-te agora ali, a sorrir sozinha. Estavas tão linda, tão desprotegida… - Ele estava apenas de toalha e tinha sentado Ginny no seu colo. Ginny não sabia como não tinha ouvido a água a correr.

- Harry, as coisas não se resolvem assim. Temos de conversar… - Ginny tentava afastar-se de Harry e impedir o seu beijo, desviando a sua cara da dele – Não podes agir assim comigo. Tens de respeitar a minha privacidade, os meus amigos e a minha vida. Tens de 'me' respeitar.

- Eu sei. E prometo não te desiludir mais. Eu amo-te. Não te posso perder. – E recomeçou a tentar beijá-la.

- Pára Harry! As coisas não se resolvem todas assim! Pára! - Ginny tentava afastá-lo com os braços.

- Ginny, vai nos fazer bem. Não te faças de difícil, vá! – Harry começava a conseguir desapertar o fecho das calças de Ginny.

Ginny desistiu e deixou que ele desapertasse as calças dela, lhe tirasse a blusa e começasse a massajar-lhe os seios, excitando-a.

- Ah Ginny… Como eu te quero fazer feliz…- Nesta altura já ele se encontrava sem a toalha, e a única coisa que os separava era a calcinha dela. Ginny disse para si própria, 'É a última vez…'.

Harry fez a calcinha dela deslizar pelas suas pernas e prostrou-se entre elas. Penetrou-a primeiro lentamente e depois aumentou o ritmo, sentindo Ginny agarrá-lo finalmente e pedir-lhe que aumentasse ainda mais a velocidade. Ginny veio-se momento depois seguida por Harry.

- Pronto, amor. Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. – Agarrou-a e encostou a cabeça dela ao seu peito. Ginny empurrou-o, levantou-se e começou a vestir-se, tudo isto sem dizer uma palavra.

- O que se passa Ginny. – Harry olhava para ela preocupado.

- Nada. Vejo-te no jantar. – E saiu para aparatar na rua.

--

Ginny apareceu, momentos depois, no pátio d'A Toca. Conseguia ouvir algumas crianças a correr pela sala. Não, definitivamente, aquele lugar não condizia com Malfoy.

- Ginny, espera. Desculpa, mas eu achei que nos ia fazer bem… - Harry seguia-a logo atrás, com ar de culpa.

- Pois achaste, mas também não quiseste saber da minha opinião. – Ginny cortou-o. Encontravam-se na porta. Ginny abriu-a e constatou que a casa já estava cheia.

Os filhos de Fred, George, Percy, que tinha feito as pazes com a família, e Billy percorriam a sala de um lado ao outro. A Senhora Weasley tentava fazer passar bandejas pela sala, para que as pessoas se servissem de aperitivos, sem o auxílio da varinha, o que se mostrou uma missão impossível. Depois de deixar Harry na porta e dar um grande 'Olá' a toda a gente, Ginny correu para a ajudar.

- Olá, filha! – E dei-lhe um enorme beijo na bochecha. – Ainda bem que chegaste. Está ali uma pessoa que acho que precisa da tua ajuda. – Ela fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o sofá por trás dela. - E come alguma coisa. Que mania de emagrecer que vocês têm!

Mas Ginny já não a ouvia. Olhava por cima do ombro da sua mãe para a figura incrivelmente loira que se encontrava encolhida no sofá. Apesar do ar muito maduro e, no momento, aterrorizado, e do cabelo ligeiramente mais compridos, caindo-lhe pela face, escondendo uma testa brilhante de suor, Ginny achou-o mais lindo que nunca. Vestia-se todo de preto e com uma camisola de gola alta, que contrastava com o cabelo incrivelmente claro e os olhos ainda irrealmente azuis-claros. Quando aqueles mesmos olhos se focaram nela, Ginny ficou sem saber o que fazer por isso olhou para trás, para ver Harry entretido a falar com Ron e apontar para Malfoy e resolveu dirigir-se ao loiríssimo.

Draco olhou para ela meio sem graça. Estava naquele sítio, no qual nunca pensou vir a passar nem um segundo, com crianças barulhentas e ranhosas a correr de um lado para o outro, com toda a nova geração de Weasley, depois de Arthur e Molly, a olharem para ele, incrédulos da presença dele e a ponderar se o mandavam porta fora. Ou seja, ele não estava no seu elemento. Mas isso foi antes de ver Ginevra. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, com um olhar de aprovação, preocupando-se que ela se apercebesse disso, para ver se não era o único que se sentia desconfortável ali. Ela era deslumbrante e parecia não se ter apercebido disso ainda. Agora ele sentia-se MESMO idiota. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá e Draco apressou-se a endireitar-se e, ignorando o cheiro que lhe enchia as narinas, pôs a postura arrogante, digna de um Malfoy. Ginny ficou apenas a olhar para ele.

- Vais ficar ai a olhar para mim, ou vais dizer alguma coisa hoje? É que daqui a pouco a tua mãe deve chamar para jantar. – Draco e a sua ironia. Apesar disso, deu-lhe um sorriso amigável. Ginny teve a certeza de que ele tinha desejado a chegada dela. – Já vi que não vais dizer nada mesmo.

- Não sabia que estavas aqui em Londres. – Disse Ginny séria, surpreendendo Draco.

- Tenho passado os últimos anos a trabalhar em França. Vim de repente. Não tive tempo de avisar ninguém. – Draco ficou sem o famoso sorriso.

- E se tivesses avisavas-me? – Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- E se o Potter gostasse de mim, convidavas-me para o casamento? – Ginny também levantou a sobrancelha.

- Foste tu que te foste embora… - Ginny disse baixinho. Draco olhou para ela, perplexo. Era saudade o que lhe via no olhar?

- O que se passa aqui Ginny? – Harry acabava de chegar junto deles, seguido por Ron, Hermione e vários rostos de criança ruivos e loiros.

- Nada, estava aqui a conversar com Malfoy. Porquê? – Ginny respondeu-lhe, desafiando-o. Uma das crianças mais novas aproximou-se de Draco e começou a pedir-lhe colo, para completo assombro de todos. Ela era tão parecida com Ginny que, por momento, Draco pensou que talvez o casal tivesse tido um 'rebento' mais cedo. Mas afastou logo o pensamento quando um dos irmãos mais velhos de Ginevra veio buscar a pequena. Aquilo já era perseguição, via-a em todo o lado.

- E o que, exactamente, ele faz aqui? – Perguntou Ron, refazendo-se da cena . E quem respondeu foi o Senhor Weasley que surgiu do corredor.

- Eu convidei-o. Draco está à pouco tempo na cidade e achei boa ideia convidá-lo para jantar connosco. Tudo bem Draco? – e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Achaste boa ideia?! Achaste boa ideia?! PAI! Como assim, achaste boa ideia trazer um Malfoy para dentro de casa?! – Ron começava a enrubescer.

- A casa é de todos, Ron. E eu posso trazer amigos de trabalho a casa para jantar, não posso? – O Senhor Weasley tentava impor o seu quase inexistente respeito de pai.

- Já não bastava trazer essa coisa, para a sede da ordem, da qual ele fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas, tinham que o trazer para aqui?

- Ron Weasley!! Onde estão as maneira que eu te ensinei. – A Senhora Weasley metia-se na conversa, entrepondo-se entre Ron e Ginny e Draco que, entretanto, se tinha levantado. Os músculos de Ron retesaram-se sabendo que já não poderia pôr Draco dali para fora.

- Senhora Weasley, vou ter de concordar com Ron. Ele é filho de comensais! Tentou matar Dumbledore e, não conseguindo, provocou a sua morte. Não pode permitir que ele fique para jantar!! – Harry só olhava para Ginny enquanto falava, não percebendo porque esta não se pronunciava.

Draco olhava para aquela cena, enjoado. E ele que se tinha ido embora para ter a certeza de que tudo daria certo e que Voldemort perdia. No final, Potter ainda conseguiu ficar com o prémio.

- Espero que não te esqueças que fui eu que arranjei as preciosas informações que tu tanto precisavas Potter. – Draco disse, numa voz muito baixa, mas suficientemente forte para que todos se calassem.

Ginny finalmente disse alguma coisa.

- Vamos acabar com isto sim? Eu estou cheia de fome e o jantar já está na mesa, não é assim mãe? – Olhou para a Senhora Weasley que confirmou. – Deixem-se dessas parvoíces de adolescentes e venham comer.

Perante este forte argumento Ron, seguido de toda a família, saíram de casa e foram sentar-se numa mesa que foi posta no jardim da casa. Apenas Harry ficou para trás, com Ginny e Draco.

- Ginny, precisamos falar. – Harry olhava-a muito sério.

- Depois Harry. – e fez menção a Draco que a seguisse, este dando um risinho vitorioso a Harry.

O resto da noite foi passada a saborear o jantar da Senhora Weasley e a deitar olhares desconfiados a Draco. Toda a gente estava surpreendida com a familiaridade entre a Senhora e, principalmente, o Senhor Weasley com Draco. Ginny tentou ficar um pouco à margem. Já começava a pensar numa maneira de contar a toda a gente e a Harry que já não ia haver casamento.

No final da noite, quando cada Weasley já pensava em ir embora, Penélope, esposa de Percy, teve a ideia inconveniente de fazer um brinde ao casamento de Ginny e Harry.

- Que seja o início de um lindo e duradouro casamento. – E elevou o seu copo no ar. Ginny hesitou em levantar o seu copo mas acabou por o elevar e baixar rapidamente. Trocava olhares com Malfoy no momento em que levou a taça aos lábios. Este fez um ar de escárnio ao perceber a sua hesitação. 'Ao que parece ela e o Harry Porca já não estão tão bem assim. Melhor para mim'.

Quando toda a gente já se tinha ido embora e faltava apenas, o trio, Ginny e Draco, Draco despedia-se dos avós Weasley e preparava-se para ir embora, mas não antes de procurar Ginny com o olhar. Como não a viu encaminhou-se para dentro de casa para ir buscar o seu sobretudo. Quando se aproximou do corredor que ia dar À cozinha, reconheceu a voz de Ginevra exaltada a falar com alguém igualmente exaltado. Logo que percebeu que era Potter, não resistiu e foi ouvir.

- Agora até a favor do Malfoy te pões, é? E aposto que foi só para me contrariar!! – Potter fechava os punhos e gesticulava agressivamente na cara de Ginevra.

- Acorda, Harry! Nem tudo gira à tua volta. Já pensaste que o Malfoy esteve aqui só mesmo porque é amigo do meu pai e não para vos provocar? Já pensaste que não o ataquei irracionalmente como vocês os dois fizeram, porque já passei para trás o que se passou na nossa adolescência? Deixa de ser idiota!! – Ginevra estava toda vermelha.

- Agora defendes o Malfoy, é? Já tens algum caso com ele? Foi rápido, ele só cá está há um mês. – Potter foi mais rápido que Ginevra e agarrou-lhe o braço que se levantou mirando a cara dele. Os olhos de Harry transfiguraram-se e ele já não parecia 'o' Harry. – Aposto que adoraste a nossa rapidinha, hoje de tarde. - Se aquilo era para atingir Ginevra ele tinha conseguido. Ela tentou com a outra mão mas Harry foi mais rápido e apanhou-a. Segurava-lhe a duas mãos agora e fazia pressão para baixo, fazendo Ginny gemer de dor. Se os tecidos da pele de Draco fossem mais finos, provavelmente ele teria tido várias hemorragias naquele momento, tal era a raiva que estava de Potter. Mas daquela vez ele não se iria embora.

- Potter, Potter. E eu a pensar que tu eras o herói da nação. Não passaste tempo suficiente com Molly para saberes como se trata uma senhora? Ela não te ensinou? – Harry largou Ginny imediatamente. Draco entrou na minúscula cozinha e pegou no braço de Ginny para ver se ele a tinha machucado. Ficariam nódoas negras visíveis. Draco fazia tudo muito friamente. – Deixa-me adivinhar, Potter. Tu ama-la muito, mas não admites que ela dê atenção a mais ninguém. Estou certo? Afinal toda a gente tem falhas, Potter. Só que algumas têm consequências mais graves que outras. – Draco olhou nos olhos de Ginny e levou-a para fora da cozinha, para o corredor antes da sala, com uma mão nas suas costas. Um Harry perplexo veio a trás deles gesticulando.

- Mas o que pensas que estás a fazer Malfoy? Tira essas mãos imundas da minha noiva!! – E avançou para Draco.

- Pára Harry! – Ginny pôs-se na frente dele, olhando-o zangada. Harry parou. – Depois nós temos de ter uma longa conversa.

- Mas Ginny… - Harry não acreditava no que estava a acontecer. Ela estava a deixá-lo para sair com Malfoy. – Vais com ele onde? E nós?

- Só para que saibas, Harry. Já não há nós. E tu é que fizeste com que eu tivesse que te dizer tudo assim. – Harry estava sem palavras. Apenas ficou a ver Ginny e Malfoy percorrerem o corredor, a sala e atravessarem a porta para aparatarem juntos.

N/A: Reviews, por favor!


	6. Capítulo Seis

_**Capítulo Seis**_

- Bela casa, Draco. – Ginny posava a sua bolsa no sofá da espaçosa sala, que nada tinha a ver com a sala da Toca. Olhou em volta à procura de fotografias que indicassem uma presença feminina, mas não encontrou nada. – Pensei que fosses morar na Mansão Malfoy, assim que cá chegasses.

- Bem, ouve uns impedimentos. – Draco riu-se.

-Então?

- Ao que parece, a minha mãe deitou um encantamento, sobre a casa. Só poderei lá entrar quando me casar. E o mesmo se passa com a casa em França. – Ginny olhou para ele. Ginny conseguia imaginar Draco desesperado para encontrar uma noiva.

– Já encontraste noiva?

- Não. – Uma tensão vinda de sabe-se lá onde, invadiu a divisão. Estiveram em silêncio durante momentos. Ginny sentou-se no sofá, tentando pôr-se à vontade. Já sabia que iam passar aos assuntos dos quais ela não queria falar.

- Como podes deixar que ele te trate assim? – Draco aproximou-se do sofá onde Ginny se encontrava. Ambos tiveram um _déjà vu_ que fez levantar os pêlos da nuca dos dois. Draco sentou-se e deixou a cabeça descair para trás do sofá, esfregando os olhos de cansaço. Ginny não pode deixar de pensar que ele ficava extremamente sexy daquela maneira, com a maçã-de-adão tão saliente.

- Eu não deixo. Tanto que acabaste por assistir à nossa separação. – E engoliu em seco.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio. Draco pensava no que ia fazer àquela vontade de se aproximar mais e beijá-la. Olhou a de cima a baixo e notou um reflexo vindo da mão direita dela. Era um anel de ouro com cinco simples brilhantes em cima. Ela tinha-se esquecido de tirar o anel de noivado. 'Como é que o Potter Patético teve coragem de magoar esta mulher? Como é que toda aquela gentalha podia aclamá-lo como salvador da nação e depois deixavam aquilo acontecer, debaixo dos seus narizes?' pensou Draco, cheio de fúria.

- Eu tê-lo ia desfeito ali mesmo, em pedaço bem pequenos, se não nos tivéssemos ido embora. – Aquela declaração tão repentina e carregada de raiva assustou Ginny. Draco levantou a cabeça e olhou Ginny nos olhos, mais uma vez. – Como é que ele pôde… Se ele te diz que te ama, Ginevra, não acredites. Nem eu faço isso a mulheres. – Enquanto falava ainda tapava os olhos.

- Porquê …? – Ginny disse muito baixinho.

- Porquê o quê? - Draco baixou as mãos e olhou para ela.

- Porque me defenderias? Eu não te sou nada. Não me deves nada. - Não achava que fosse altura de lhe dizer que estava perdida e irremediavelmente apaixonado por ela desde o dia em que entrou no número doze de Grimmauld Place e que só se foi embora para ajudar a Ordem.

- Bem, eu… Eu acho deplorável que aquele miserável se declare herói por ai e depois te ande a bater! – Ginny suspirou.

- Ah, bem... Ele não me bate. Só que descontrolou-se hoje…

- E quantas vezes é que ias aturar isso? Aliás, quantas vezes mais é que achas que ele se descontrolaria contigo? Não tenho nada que ver com as tuas escolhas sexuais, Ginevra, mas não me pareceu nada que tenhas gostado de 'hoje de tarde'. O Potter endoideceu de vez, isso te garanto. – cortou, raivoso. 'Como é que ele não soube aproveitar o que tinha nas mãos? Vê-se mesmo que não teve mãe para o educar… Mas agora eu cheguei…' Draco viu-se a pensar com um sorriso.

- Tu já devias saber que não se julga uma pessoa sem saber de tudo!

- Então vais-me dizer que é normal o que o Potter fez há bocado e o que ele disse que fez hoje de tarde contigo?

- Isso não é da tua conta, Malfoy!! – Outro _déjà vu_.

- Parece que toda a gente está muito contente com o teu casamento, menos tu.

- Já acabou tudo, Draco. – Disse Ginny muito baixinho, como que a assimilar tudo. Ela parecia cansada. Draco olhou para ela e viu a menina, já não tão menina, por quem ele teve sentimentos há meses atrás. Ginny, que se encontrava sentada na pontinha do sofá, puxou-se para trás, sendo travada pelo braço de Draco. Ele tinha estendido o braço para a abraçar. O momento tornou-se muito tenso quando Ginny olhou nos olhos de Draco, procurando algo. Que não encontrou. Não parecia haver um pingo de segundas intenções no seu abraço, por mais que procurasse. Assim, Ginny agiu instintivamente. Virou-se, agarrou a cara dele e beijou-o. Até sentir a mão acentar nas suas curvas, Ginny ficou momentaneamente em suspense quanto à reacção dele em relação aos novos contactos. Sentiu-se relaxar quando ele fechou os olhos e a envolveu num laço apertado. Abraçou-o com mais força e aprofundou o beijo. Draco já não se conseguia conter, ao ver o quão completamente era correspondido. Agarrou em Ginny com uma facilidade incrível e colocou-a no seu colo, sem nunca deixar de a beijar. Esta olhou para ele ainda a arfar, no meio do beijo. Ele abraçou-a e colocou cada perna dela à volta da sua cintura. Encaixava na perfeição. Ambos se sentiam a aquecer. O desejo que tinham guardado um pelo outro, durante anos, saía agora em todo o seu rigor. Draco percorria as costas de Ginny com as mãos, beijando-a e cheirando-a toda. Era inebriante, era irresistível para Draco. Ginny, por outro lado agarrava a cabeça de Draco com força, despenteando-o todo e, ocasionalmente, parando para ver a cara de deliciado com que ele estava. Ao passar as mãos pelas costas dele, alegrou-se ao perceber que este não se tinha descuidado com a linha. E estava mais lindo que nunca. Era difícil não pensar que aquilo era inevitável. Por mais voltas que desse, a partir desse momento, não se iria conseguir negar mais a ele, quer existisse ou não Harry no meio. E as carícias continuavam.

Draco parou para olhá-la também. Sorriu-lhe abertamente. Desejava aquela mulher. Queria ficar naquela posição com ela para sempre, se possível sem roupa. Adorava a maneira como a cintura dela curvava para as coxas quando ficava assim sentada, adorava a maneira como ela lhe pegava na cabeça apaixonadamente, adorava os cabelos, agora desgrenhados com o movimento, adorava o cheiro dela. Ah, o cheiro dela era o que o fazia perder-se completamente. E aquele jeitinho envergonhado, meio de quem faz aquilo pela primeira vez, era tudo.

- Eu quero-te demais há demasiado tempo, Ginevra… - Disse isto e não a deixou responder. Desta vez nada o faria parar, a não ser ela, claro. Mas Ginny mostrava tanta vontade que aquilo acontecesse como ele.

Toc Toc. Batidas na porta. O sangue de Draco gelou. Só esperava que não fosse Pansy. Formar-se-ia uma situação um tanto desconfortável. Parou de beijar Ginevra e levantou-se, sentando-a gentilmente no sofá. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Sim, só podia ser ela.

- Não te vás embora Ginevra. Vou só ver quem é o cretino para vir bater na minha porta a estas horas. – Draco agradecia a Merlin de se ter lembrado de pôr o feitiço anti-aparatação. Seria uma cena memorável, ele aos beijos e amassos com Ginevra Weasley no colo e uma Pansy, especada a olhar para eles. Como já esperava, logo que abriu a porta viu uma Pansy demasiado despida para andar na rua e um olhar esfomeado na sua direcção. Ela preparou-se para alçar os braços para ele mas Draco estendeu um braço impedindo-a.

- O que fazes aqui a estas horas, Pansy? Eu não te disse que depois te mandava uma coruja? – Disse Draco friamente.

- Amor, não estás contente por me ver? Como assim o que estou a fazer aqui? Vim ver-te!! – Pansy já fazia beicinho e esganiçava a voz.

- Pansy, vamos combinar uma coisa. Eu não te mando coruja nenhuma e tu também não bates à minha porta, ok?

- Draco. Não estou a perceber nada. – Pensou um pouco e abriu muito os olhos. – Mas assim não nos vemos mais!! E isso não pode ser! – E tentou abraçar Draco mais uma vez.

- Pois é essa a intenção. – Draco revirou os olhos. Pansy desistiu de o tentar abraçar e ficou pensativa.

- Então… isso quer dizer que… quer dizer que… estás a acabar tudo comigo!! Mas isso não pode ser Draco!! Não pode! Com quem é que eu vou poder passar os meus 'bons momentos'?! – Este comentário fez Draco suspirar.

- Eu tenho um bom remédio para isso. – Foi lá dentro buscar um cartãozinho. – Vai ter com ele. Ele ajuda-te com esse problemazinho.

- O Blaise?! Mas ele não é teu amigo, Draquinho? Tens a certeza de que eu posso mesmo? – Ela enrugava a testa.

- Eu não me importo e tenho a certeza de que ele também não. Até nunca, Pansy. – E fechou-lhe a porta na cara. 'É preciso ter paciência', pensou Draco.

Caminhou até à sala. Ginny encontrava-se sentada no mesmo sofá, já com a roupa no sítio e uma sobrancelha levantada. Draco aproximou-se firme como sempre, mas no seu intimo tremia de antecipação às palavras de Ginny.

- Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? A rapariga da Sensorina com cara de buldogue? Não podias ter arranjado melhor, Draco Malfoy? – Mais uma vez surpreendia Draco. Este pensava que a iria encontrar zangada a querer pedir explicações, mas, em vez disso, até gozava com a situação. Ela era diferente de tudo o que tinha visto de mulher por esse mundo fora. E ele já tinha visto de tudo. Draco sentou-se e abraçou-a outra vez, dando-lhe um beijo saca-rolhas. Ginny riu-se divertida.

- Bem… Digamos que eu sou homem e ela tem um problema com hormonas. – Draco disse brincalhão, arrependendo-se de seguida.

Ginny olhou-o já sem rir, lembrando-se do antigo Draco, aquele que ela rezava não voltar a encontrar.

- Espero que tenhas desistido de resolver o problema dela, então. – Disse, ficando séria. – Eu sei que é tudo muito complicado Draco. E não sei o que significa tudo isto. – Draco olhava-a sério também. – Mas quero que sejas inteiramente sincero comigo. – Ginny ainda não se sentia segura para dizer que Malfoy tinha apenas boas intenções com ela, pelo menos dentro do possível.

Draco olhou-a profundamente. Pensou, por momentos em Christine. 'Ela não tem nada a ver com este assunto. E é só não voltar a telefonar-lhe que não há problema. Era muito humilhante se Ginevra soubesse que arranjei uma amante igualzinha a ela…', pensou Draco. Nem sequer punha a hipótese de voltar a deixar escapar Ginevra.

- Não te preocupes, ok? Eu já não sou aquele Malfoy adolescente que só ia pelos caminhos errados. – Draco aproximou-se e pôs a cabeça dela no seu peito, abraçando-a. Ginny descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, apreciando o momento, mas levantou-a de seguida.

- Acho melhor ir andando Draco. Tenho muito que resolver, muita coisa do casamento que cancelar e nós teremos de conversar. Mais tarde. – Nem tudo podia ser perfeito, não é verdade?

- OK, Ginevra. Eu posso-te esperar aqui, amanhã à noite, para conversarmos, então? – Olhava para ela com segundas intenções e Ginny estava a adorar isso.

- Acho que sim. – Deram um último beijo em que Draco inspirou profundamente o aroma dela e tiveram alguma dificuldade em largarem-se, mas ambos sabiam que era melhor assim. Cada coisa a seu tempo. Olharam-se bem nos olhos um do outro e nessa altura ambos também ficaram com a certeza de que aquilo não era um mero romance e que nem nunca o tinha sido. Pelo menos nessa altura não eram precisas explicações.

--

Ginny aparatou para o seu apartamento e de Harry. Aparatou directamente para o quarto porque suspeitou que Ron podia estar lá com Harry. Puro engano.

- Ginny? Voltaste tarde. – Harry jazia em cima da cama, provavelmente à espera que ela voltasse. – Onde é que foste com o Malfoy? – A voz dele estava muito mais mansa.

- A nenhum sítio que te dissesse respeito. – Ginny disse, ressentida. Ainda estava muito magoada com a maneira como ele a tinha tratado nessa noite. Sendo que não se casaria mais com ele, não sabia se conseguiria continuar a ser amiga dele. Mas Harry agia de uma maneira estranha. Parecia um pai preocupado que fica até tarde no sofá à espera da filha. Pior, parecia que não se tinha passado nada.

- Ginny, tu és minha noiva! Acho que uma coisa dessas me diz respeito. Mais um pouco e eu teria posto um esquadrão de Aurores à tua procura. Ele fez-te alguma coisa? – Ele não parecia estar a brincar. Olhava-a atentamente, à procura de algum sinal de que algo estaria errado com ela.

- Em primeiro lugar, Harry, eu já não sou tua noiva, como deves compreender. – Harry olhou perplexo para ela. – Por isso não te devo satisfações de nada do que se passa na minha vida. Em segundo lugar, com que moral é que me vens perguntar se o Malfoy me obrigou a fazer alguma coisa? – Os olhos de Ginny chispavam. Harry parecia ter acabado de cair num filme de terror.

- O que é que ele te fez? – olhava-a muito cuidadosamente, mas alarmado. – Ginny, não se passou nada, nós vamos casar e nós amamo-nos muito. – Falava como se tivesse uma criança na frente. – Para onde é que aquele filho da mãe te levou?

-Acaba por ai Harry. Pára de culpar outras pessoas de erros que tu cometeste. – Até agora, Ginny tentava ficar a uma distância considerável de Harry. Mas este levantou-se e começava a aproximar-se dela.

- Agora também achas que eu te vou fazer mal?! – Parecia ofendido. Ginny mostrou-lhe a nódoa negra que se começava a formar nos seus pulsos, resultante do aperto que ele lhe tinha dado. Ele olhou para ela confundido. – Eu amo-te, Ginny. Nunca te faria mal. – Ginny percebeu que ele, pura e simplesmente, estava a ignorar os factos. Virou-se para o armário e com um movimento de varinha, direccionou todas as suas roupas e sapatos para uma mala. O mesmo fez com os artigos de casa de banho que conjurou.

- Este casamento não tem mais como acontecer, Harry. Vou desmarcar tudo o que já estava marcado até agora. – Fechou a mala e dirigiu-se para a porta. – E não esperes que eu volte a trás, por favor. É bem menos doloroso assim.

- Este casamento _vai _acontecer! Não me podes abandonar assim! _Eu_ não vou desistir assim, Ginny! Deixar-te para qualquer um te pôr as mãos em cima. Qualquer um como o Malfoy. O vosso caso é de há muito tempo? Ou os meus cornos são pequenos ainda? Aposto que ele está a adorar ajudar-te a pôr-me um bom par de chifres. – Dizia isto em voz perigosamente baixa. Ginny achou melhor finalizar a conversa.

- Harry, ninguém aqui te traiu. E mete uma coisa na tua cabeça: ninguém precisa armar nada contra ti, tu mesmo o fazes. Se me dás licença, eu tenho de ir arranjar sítio onde dormir. E que não te passe pela cabeça seguir-me! – Disse já de costas para ele. Antes de passar a porta do quarto, pousou a mala e fez um movimento com os braços, estendendo, em seguida, um deles para pousar algo em cima dum móvel do quarto. Pegou na mala e seguiu em frente, sem nunca olhar para trás. O som ritmado dos saltos altos ia diminuindo à medida que ela se afastava do quarto.

Harry aproximou-se do móvel e reconheceu o anel que tinha dado meses antes a Ginny. Sentindo-se traído e enganado, fervia de raiva e com sentimento de vingança. Definitivamente, não iria deixar as coisas como estavam.

--

- Luna desculpa se vos acordei mas… eu e Harry terminamos tudo. – Ginny disse meio envergonhada para uma Luna ramelenta.

- Oh Meu Deus! O Céu vai cair! Merlin vai ressuscitar. Eu já não vou receber comentários desagradáveis quanto aos meus hábitos! A vaca…

- Luna, menos. – Ginny disse-lhe com um gesto cansado. Luna parecia ter perdido toda a sonolência de à segundos atrás.

- Desculpa, Ginny. Mas isso é um acontecimento. Eu pensei que não fosses nunca largar o neurótico do Harry. Não faças essa cara ele é neurótico. – Luna disse em resposta à cara de censura de Ginny. - Mas conta-me. Como é que esse milagre aconteceu?

- Bem, o meu pai convidou o Draco para jantar…

- Humm, então eu sempre tinha razão. Porque é que o teu pai convidaria o Malfoy para jantar? – Interrompeu Luna.

- Deixa-me contar até ao fim! – Ginny indignou-se.

- Ok! Já não digo nada.

- Quando cheguei, ele estava numa posição difícil. No meio dos meus irmãos e tal. E Harry e Ron resolveram meter a sua colherada e foram-lhe pedir satisfações por estar ali. O meu pai apareceu logo a seguir para se justificar, dizendo que era colegas de trabalho e eu também disse ao Harry para ter calma. Resultado: ele ficou furioso. Quando toda a gente se foi embora ele tentou descascar em mim. – À vista das nódoas negras de Ginny, que agora estavam mais escuras, Luna levantou uma sobrancelha. – E foi então que apareceu Draco, que enfrentou Harry e me levou dali.

- Oh, mas o Harry bem que está a pedi-las. E o Malfoy a fazer de tudo para te merecer. – Luna terminou, sorrindo como se olhasse para um lindo recém-nascido.

- Não digas disparates!

- É a verdade. Sabes dizer-me porque é que ele te defendeu de Harry? O Malfoy que todos conhecem nem ligaria.

- Oh, ele disse-me que não suporta o cinismo de Harry.

- Xi!! Perguntaste-lhe? Então já houve conversa! Perguntaste também porque é que ele apareceu num jantar d'A Toca? Por muito boa que seja a vontade do Senhor Weasley, eles não são amigos de trabalho. Pelo menos foi o que o Scort me disse.

- Bem, isso não perguntei.

- Ele adora-te. – disse Luna como se aquilo fosse uma verdade Universal.

- Luna… - Ginny disse em tom de aviso.

- O que foi?! Tu sabes muito bem que eu só digo verdades! Ao menos uma vez ouve-me.

Ginny olhou para ela pensativamente.

- Nós beijámo-nos. – declarou, olhando para baixo, depois de alguns momentos a considerar se lhe contaria ou não.

- Ginny! Como é que ainda tens dúvidas se ele te quer? Enfrenta a tua família, enfrenta o Harry e ainda queres mais dele? Estás a ter a mesma atitude do Harry de à anos atrás, sabias?

- Sim, eu sei. É só que… ele já me deixou uma vez, percebes? É certo que não era nada que tivéssemos falado mas… eu esperava mais… naquela altura…

- Ginny, deixa o passado para trás, o que interessa é o que ele pode fazer agora. Mas, ok. Acho que tu é que deves saber o que fazer. Eu só te posso aconselhar. Diz-me só uma coisa. Tens a certeza de que tu e o Harry acabaram de vez?

- Sim, não há mais voltas a dar. Hum, é verdade. Sabes quem apareceu lá em casa dele? Pansy Parkinson! – Ginny disse, repentinamente.

-Ele já te levou a casa dele?! – Luna abriu muito os olhos novamente. – Ele está com más intenções, Ginny… - E sorriu marotamente. Ginny corou. – Mas espera. O que ela foi lá fazer. - Já ficou mais séria.

- Acho que eles tinham um caso.

- E o que é que tu fizeste? – Luna olhou-a chocada.

- Nada, apenas lhe fiz ver que não iria aturar 'aventuras' dele…

- Hum, já vão nessa fase então… - Luna parecia estar a comer um doce muito saboroso.

- Pára Luna!

- Porque não dormiste em casa dele? – Parecia uma pergunta normalíssima se não fosse o seu conteúdo.

- Luna, tinha acabado de deixar o Harry especado na sala dos meus pais! – Ginny suspirou mais uma vez. – Por muito que Harry insistisse, quando fui buscar as minhas coisas, de que eu sou uma devassa e que ando a ter casos a torto e a direito, não me convenço tão facilmente. O "factor Draco" é algo para se pensar bem e ir com calma. – Ginny sabia que tentava enganar Luna e a si própria. Não via como voltaria a estar a sós com Draco sem ir até às últimas consequências.

- Nisso acho que fazes bem. Deixa-o à espera. Faz-lhe bem. – E sorriu. – Foi o que eu fiz ao Scort.

- Luna, a primeira coisa que fizeste com Scort foi sexo. – Disse Ginny revirando os olhos.

- Sim, era só para te dar o exemplo. Eu e o Scort foi amor à primeira vista, o que queres que te diga?

- Pois…

- E quando o vais voltar a ver? Nem tentes mentir-me, Ginny. Ele de certeza que pediu para te voltar a ver. – Luna pôs um dedo em riste.

- Hum, combinamos para amanhã à noite…

- Boa! Depois contas-me todos os pormenores sórdidos. Sempre ouvi falar muito bem dos dotes de Draco Malfoy… - Luna estava pensativa.

- Luna! Tem um pouco de tento na língua! Olha, eu vou dormir e já não sei se te vou contar alguma coisa depois. Também, como tenho a certeza de que vais passar o dia todo a massacrar-me por causa disso então, aviso já, se me maçares o que quer que seja, ficam suspensas as fofocas.

- Está prometido. O que depender de mim vais ter um dia esplêndido. Só não esperes que eu não te pergunte sobre os teus primeiros contactos com o Malfoy. - Ginny revirou os olhos e deu-lhe um aceno de costas.

- Certo. Até amanhã então. – Ginny dirigiu-se para o quarto de hóspedes, onde já se encontravam as suas coisas.


	7. Capítulo Sete

_**Capítulo Sete**_

O dia começou num grande tumultuo. Ginny pensava reunir toda a família e amigos na Toca para poder dar a notícia de que já não ia haver casamento. Mas o 'Profeta Diário' antecipou-se a ela e fez uma grande e espalhafatosa capa onde ela aparecia a sair do apartamento da casa de Harry, de mala na mão e a sorrir. Definitivamente, Ginny não se lembrava de ter sorrido naquela altura. Mas o pior não era isso. O pior era o tom que eles davam àquilo. Falavam da possível relação entre a sua rápida ascensão a Auror e o seu rompimento com Harry em termos muito ofensivos, como se ela fosse uma oportunista! Havia ainda um extenso texto sobre o homem sofredor que existia por baixo daquela 'capa de líder nato e herói', onde a simpática autora insiste em enumerar cada facto, tendo o acto de Ginny acrescentado mais uma chaga à lista. Ginny estava possessa. Aquilo era demais. Ao longo do seu namoro com Harry, Ginny habituou-se com aos artigos constantes sobre Harry que muitas vezes a citavam e até achou engraçada a grande reportagem que fizeram quando anunciaram o seu noivado, apesar de ter sido incómodo. Mas àquilo ela já não achava graça nenhuma. Só agradecia a Deus não terem sequer mencionado Draco. Sim porque sair de um jantar de família com Draco e depois voltar a casa e deixar Harry iria dar que falar.

- É engraçado. Skeeter sempre preferiu atacar Harry e agora… - pensou em voz alta, sentada na cama, no seu antigo quarto. Sim, Ginny foi obrigada a voltar para casa dos pais. Depois de tomar um café da manhã o mais tranquilo que pôde, com o entusiasmo de Luna com o seu 'envolvimento' com Draco, Ginny voltou para a Toca para falar com os pais. Só que quando lá chegou, já toda a tropa Weasley lá estava, todos muito preocupados em saber o que se tinha passado e a pedir explicações a Ginny sobre a matéria no 'Profeta Diário'. Ela teve de dar uma resposta torta a toda a gente e fechar-se no quarto, com encantamento para o som e tudo. Queria pensar na sua vida e não ouvir os lamentos dos irmãos para abrir a porta.

Mas Ginny decidiu esquecer o assunto do final do noivado e ir tratar da sua vida. Aparatou para as ruas movimentadas da Londres mágica.

--

Já era meio-dia e Draco tinha acabado de acordar. Coisa estranha. Draco tinha quase a certeza de que tinha dormido lindamente. Há muito que isso não acontecia. Outra coisa estranha era Blaise ainda não ter aparecido. Pensando bem, não era tão estranho assim. Tinha dado a Pansy a morada e o contacto de Blaise. Ele ainda devia estar a aproveitar já que era Domingo. Outro que devia estar feliz. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ao seu próprio pensamento. Ele não estava feliz, mas sim satisfeito. Iria passar uma boa noite com Ginny, finalmente. Sem Lupin para interromper, sem Potter para atrapalhar. Só eles os dois. De alguma maneira, eles tinham-se acertado e ele agora podia mostrar-lhe o quanto tinha mudado e a queria. Apesar de não ser uma coisa que ele admitisse em voz alta.

Ouviu as habituais batidas na janela e levantou-se calmamente da cama, para abrir a janela e deixar entrar a coruja. Esta entrou, deixou alguns jornais e a correspondência, recebeu o seu 

pagamento e foi-se embora. Draco pegou no monte que a coruja tinha deixado e dirigiu-se ao escritório. Uma bandeja, com chávenas e talheres com bordas em ouro, esperava-o em cima da secretária. Draco pegou no café e acrescentou uma porção de açúcar, enquanto pegava no primeiro jornal. Ficou aliviado de não ter chegado a levantar a chávena porque tê-la-ia derrubado e manchado o seu pijama de seda com café. Ginevra figurava em grande plano no 'Profeta Diário' a sair, supostamente, do apartamento de Potter, de malas na mão. Ela estava linda como sempre. Letras garrafais com um titulo demasiado óbvio "Ginevra Weasley deixa Harry Potter".

Draco percebeu que não aguentaria esperar até à noite para a voltar a ver. Pegou num pergaminho e numa enorme pena e escrevinhou um bilhete.

- Como o amor é lindo… - Uma voz arrastada surgiu por trás. Draco amarrou imediatamente a cara.

- Já disse para não apareceres assim, Blaise. Faz-te anunciar antes de entrar na minha casa. – Disse Draco friamente.

- Eu até consigo adivinhar de onde vem esse teu bom humor Draco. – Blaise ignorou-o e pegou no jornal em cima da mesa. – Realmente ela não é de se dar para trás. Pior para o Potter. Melhor para ti. – deu um sorriso torto e olhou para Draco. Ele é que parecia de muito bom humor. Aquilo irritava ligeiramente Draco. Ele tinha passado uma noite mais descansada, é verdade, mas tinha demorado muito a adormecer depois de Ginevra se ir embora.

- A noite foi boa é? – Draco disse, arrancando o jornal das mãos dele e começando a lê-lo desinteressado.

- Olha que ela é uma mulher e tanto. Muito fôlego. – disse espremendo os lábios, entortando a boca e olhando para cima, cruzando os braços numa estranha atitude pensativa.

- Preocupado de não estar à altura, Blaise? Deves ter estado muito tempo sem mulher… Não faço ideia de como isso é mas imagino que deva ser frustrante. – Disse Draco, troçando dele.

- Não sejas idiota! Eu aguento muito bem. O problema é que ela não sabe fazer outra coisa… Só isso.

- Espera ai! Blaise Zabini com problemas de excesso de sensibilidade? Já percebi o porquê de eu ter passado um mês a aturar-te aqui de manhã, a querer conversar. Estás a transformar-te numa mulher. "Vamos conversar…"

- Mas durante um mês inteiro com aquela mulher não reparaste no facto dela não saber quanto é dois mais dois? – Blaise perguntou ofendido.

- Claro que sim! A questão é que eu não a queria para mais nada além de sexo e posar para fotógrafos. E não te deixes levar muito por ela. Ela não é burra. Ela faz-se.

- Eu sei que a nossa amizade já tem anos Draco então eu posso-te dizer isto. O teu mundo vai mudar. Apaixonaste-te por uma grifinória bem inteligente, então tu vais ter de ter mais cuidado que eu. – Com a varinha, Blaise convocou o pedaço de papel que se encontrava preparado para ser colocado num envelope muito elegante e levar o selo dos Malfoy's. – "Querida Ginevra…" – Não pode ler o resto porque Draco convocou de volta o papel com uma cara furiosa. – Mas que dizia eu! Tu já não precisas de ter cuidado, Draco. Tu já foste apanhado e muito bem apanhado, devo dizer. – Fez um sorriso trocista. – A última vez que me lembro de teres sido tão 'amoroso' com alguma mulher foi quando a tua mãe convenceu o teu pai a comprar-te a vassoura para venceres o Potter.

- Vamos fazer assim Blaise. Eu sei que estás aqui para fazer tempo antes de ires ter outra vez com a Parkinson. Mas vais ter de ir fazer tempo para outro lado, porque hoje tenho muito que fazer.

- Draco, hoje é o teu dia de folga. E não estou a fazer tempo. Estou a dar-te apoio moral por causa da Weasley… Ah, pois, a Weasley. Ok, eu vou andando. – Deu um adeus rápido, ao ver a cara de Draco, que de momento preparava-se para levantar a varinha e usá-la nele, e saiu rápido.

- Foi a saída mais rápida que eu já vi de Blaise. – Disse, agora novamente bem-disposto.

Draco pegou no papel e pô-lo dentro de envelope, selando-o. Foi à gaiola que estava pendurada ao lado da grande varanda do escritório e mandou a grande coruja cor de caramelo que se encontrava dentro dela, entregar a carta.

--

Sim, definitivamente, o dia prometia. Ginevra já estava arrependida de ter tido a triste ideia de sair da cama naquele dia. Não só os seus irmãos não queriam aceitar a decisão, como toda a gente parecia contra a separação do casal. A doceira com que andava em negociações para o enorme bolo de casamento que se iria fazer, recusava-se em cancelar o pedido de Ginny, dando inúmeras desculpas, uma delas era que já tinha comprado um "elegantérrimo" vestido para o casamento para ir à união daquele casal perfeito, e que por ser um casal perfeito não se devia separar. Por outro lado, partido como o excelentíssimo Harry Potter não cai do céu. Ginny ficou maldisposta e teve que combinar falar com a senhora outro dia, tinha a certeza que a mulher ficaria sem razão para o penteado ridículo que tinha, se ela lá ficasse mais tempo.

Outro motivo para o dia de Ginny estar a começar tão mal era o facto da urgência dela ser tão grande. Queria desfazer todo aquele mal entendido que era a relação dela com Harry, e a única maneira de isso acontecer era cancelar o casamento e deixar toda a gente bem esclarecia em relação ao assunto. Claro que com algumas pessoas isso podia ficar para depois.

Ginny, naquele momento, preparava-se para ir à Madame Malkin para lhe dizer que já não queria o vestido de noiva, que, por acaso, já se encontrava pronto para a última prova. "Tantos meses da minha vida desperdiçados nesta merda…"Pensou Ginny. Sentiu uma lufada de ar e olhou para o lado. Uma coruja linda cor de caramelo posou na mão que Ginny estendeu automaticamente. Ginny reconheceu o selo e rasgou-o logo, abrindo o elegante envelope.

- Ah… - foi o que Ginny conseguiu dizer, face à surpresa que a dominava. Malfoy convidava-a para almoçar, muito cortês e ao mesmo tempo, íntimo. Era tão bizarra aquela deleitante sensação de frio na barriga. Resistiu à enorme tentação de combinar o restaurante e escrevinhou num pedaço de papel uma desculpa. Ainda não era altura. Passou por uma geladaria e resolveu comprar um gelado. Era para se sentar e descansar na esplanada da geladaria, mas havia um grupo de mulheres que tinha o profeta diário na frente e começaram a apontar para ela e a abanar a cabeça. Ginny, com muita pena, pôs o gelado todo na boca e saiu. Finalmente entrou na loja da Madame Malkin. A senhora apareceu por detrás de uma porta do lado de lá do balcão, como habitualmente e dirigiu-se, muito contente, a Ginny.

- Finalmente apareceste por aqui, Ginny. Já pensava que nunca mais vinhas provar o teu vestido. Já viste uma noiva sem vestido? – E sorriu preparando-se para pegar num vestido que se encontrava mesmo no principio da linha de vestidos brancos, atrás do balcão, pendurados num longo e velho varão.

- Madame Malkin, ainda não leu o jornal hoje pois não? – Disse Ginny pouco à vontade.

- Bem, não. Porquê? Passa-se alguma coisa? – Disse a Madame Malkin, preocupada.

- Eu já não vou casar. – Deixou escapar num murmúrio muito tímido.

- Como não?! Falta um mês e… Mas deve ser um engano… Isso deve ser só uma fase… Mas o que aconteceu, querida? – Ginny abanava a cabeça a cada início de frase dela. As duas tinham-se tornado muito próximas, não só por causa da proximidade momentânea, mas também por causa da amizade que a Madame Malkin tinha com a Senhora Weasley.

- Acabou, pura e simplesmente. Eu não me quero casar com o Harry. – Sentou-se num banco.

A Madame Malkin empoleirou-se no balcão e disse-lhe.

- Eu sempre suspeitei que para ti, casar com o Jovem Potter não era o mais importante. E quando é assim não vale a pena seguir em frente, filha. – A Madame Malkin disse pensativamente.

- Obrigada pelo apoio, Madame Malkin. Não tenho tido muito, sabe?

- Eu imagino… - E ficou outra vez pensativa.

- Obrigada pela paciência, Madame. Eu volto mais tarde para acertarmos as contas. – Ginny disse, levantando-se e acordando a Madame Malkin dos seus pensamentos.

- Ora essa. Até me ofendes, Ginny. Os tecidos facilmente se aproveitam e depois, talvez não demore tanto assim para me vires pedir outro… - Brincou.

-Duvido. – Ginny riu. Não conseguia imaginar-se a comprometer-se já, quanto mais casar. Malfoy de certeza que tem outros planos sem ser propriamente casar… - Até mais, Madame Malkin.

- Adeus, querida.

Ginny virou costas e saiu da loja. Não tinha dado nem dois passos e embateu numa parede que, estranhamente, a segurou para não cair.

- Ginevra, espero que não estejas a precisar de óculos. Far-me-ia lembrar demasiado do Potter. – Ele estava lindo. O Sol da manhã batia-lhe nos cabelos loiros fazendo-o ficar com uma aura amarela esbranquiçada em volta da cabeça, e os olhos parecia munidos de electricidade, percorrendo-a de cima a baixo. Tudo aquilo com aquela habitual camisola preta, fazia-a ficar sem fôlego. Ginny levou alguns momentos a recompor-se.

- Ah… Tu é que apareceste na minha frente de repente! – Ele ainda tinha os braços em volta dela. Ginny sentiu a pressão da mão dele no seu ombro que a estava irritar. – Mas o que estás a fazer aqui?

- Bem, como disseste que não podias ir ter comigo, vim ter contigo. – Disse simplesmente, finalmente chegando-se ele à frente e dando-lhe uma coisa mais parecida com um encontrão do que um abraço.

- Draco, eu tenho que fazer hoje. Não combinámos encontramo-nos logo à noite? –Ginny tentou ignorá-lo, afastando-se.

- É, pois foi. Mas não me apetecia esperar. – Ginny preparava-se para lhe responder mas Draco estendeu o braço para ela, agarrou-a firmemente e aparatou.

Logo que tocou o chão, Ginny fez um ar de zangada para o seu acompanhante. Este ostentava um ar insolente que a enervou ainda mais. Para tentar acalmar-se, olhou em volta. Encontravam-se num elegante club com restaurante de elite da comunidade bruxa. Pelo ar, só mesmo a elite da elite frequentava aquele club. O que até era bom. Ginny não se sentia muito à vontade para andar por ai com Draco, no dia a seguir à separação com Harry, correndo o risco de ser vista com pessoas que conhecesse. Podia ser muito mal interpretado. Então ali teriam mais privacidade, o que, por outro lado, podia ser ainda pior interpretado por olhos mais atentos.

- Não te preocupes, Ginevra. Aqui só passam pessoas que euconheço. – Draco sorriu ao ver o ar de preocupada de Ginny. Ginny não sabia como interpretar aquilo. Ele não estava preocupado pelas pessoas que o pudessem ver com ela, suposta traidora de sangue. Pelo contrário, parecia até gostar da ideia.

Draco encaminhou-se para uma mesa afastada, sendo seguido por Ginny. Ginny olhava em volta e reparou nas pessoas em volta. Foi ai que reparou na roupa que vesti-a. Ela contrastava de maneira tão horrível com as mulheres bem vestidas e de cabelo arranjado da sala, que teve vontade de sair dali a correr. Como é que ele a podia levar ali e sentir-se bem? Draco percebeu a hesitação dela e segurou-lhe na mão. Segurou-lhe na mão. Ginny achou o acto, vindo de Malfoy, surreal. Ele tinha-lhe segurado na mão! E agora levava-a pela sala, como se eles estivessem juntos. Juntos! Aquilo quereria dizer alguma coisa? Ginny não sabia ao certo. Mas para ela parecia-lhe bem.

Draco cumprimentava quase toda a gente. E toda a gente esticava o pescoço para ver melhor a acompanhante de Draco Malfoy. E ele, mais uma vez não parecia incomodado, puxando Ginny mais para si.

Chegaram perto da mesa e Draco pegou na cadeira e afastou-a para que Ginny se sentasse, como um perfeito cavalheiro, e voltou a empurrá-la de seguida, para junto da mesa. Deu a volta à mesa redonda e mal ele se sentou, apareceu um sujeito demasiado bem vestido para ser empregado do restaurante.

- Draco! O que te trás por cá? – Pôs-se nas costas da cadeira de Draco e sorriu maliciosamente para Ginny.

- Eu acho óbvio, Blaise. E tu o que te trás por cá? Não tens coisas para tratar? – Draco disse azedo, chateado pela interrupção.

- Sê mais cortês, Draco! Não me apresentas a tua amiga? – E voltou a sorrir para Ginny.

- Ginevra, este é Blaise Zabini. Blaise, esta é Ginevra Weasley. – Disse rapidamente e contrafeito. Blaise tentou dar a volta para cumprimentar Ginny mas Draco impediu-o com o braço. – Acho que já estás satisfeito. Podes ir embora, agora.

- Que mau humor, com uma companhia tão agradável… – E voltou a sorrir para Ginevra. Ginevra, de repente, lembrou-se de onde o conhecia. Ele era colega de casa de Draco em Hogwarts. – Deixo-vos a sós, então.

- É teu amigo? – O empregado vinha a caminho.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. – Draco deixava o acontecido para trás. – Só que tem um péssimo hábito de se meter na minha vida.

O empregado chegou e Draco fez o pedido, o mesmo para os dois. Ginny não fazia ideia do que se poderia pedir num restaurante como aquele. Passaram algum tempo em silêncio até virem as bebidas e aperitivos durante o qual Draco ficou a olhar para Ginny, enquanto esta observava o restaurante, distraída.

- Não fazia ideia que fosses tão rápida Ginevra. – Draco falou quebrando o silêncio.

- Em quê?

- Em acabar com o Potter.

- Achas que eu sequer tinha aceitado o convite de hoje à noite se não tivesse essa intenção?

- Ao que parece... – Draco observava a expressão séria dela.

- Vamos esclarecer uma coisa Draco. O final do meu noivado com Harry não tem nada a ver contigo. Eu acabei uma coisa que estava condenada há muito tempo, agora vejo isso. – Dizia-lhe aquilo não por pensar que ele se podia sentir culpado, nem lhe passava pela cabeça uma coisa dessas, mas porque não queria equívocos ali. – "Nós" é uma coisa à parte.

- E o que é "Nós"? – Disse depois de um demorado gole no seu copo de vinho branco. Draco olhou mais atentamente para ela, divertido com a situação.

- Bem… ah… não sei… acho que… era suposto percebermos isso hoje à noite, certo? – Ginny ficou perdida com a pergunta. Então, virou-se para ele e perguntou – O que é que tu achas que é?

- Acho que ainda não é. Ainda vamos ter de o fazer. – Pegou na mão dela que estava em cima da mesa, junto ao copo. Ginny corou abruptamente. A mão dele estava a ferver.

- Tu fazes ideia das implicações das coisas que me dizes, Draco? Porque, como deves supor, eu não trato das minhas relações da mesma maneira que a Pansy Parkinson, por exemplo.

- Ginevra, eu sei disso. E não te estou a pedir em casamento. Mas também nunca te compararia a nenhuma mulher, nunca, percebes? Então também não o faças. – Aquilo parecia importante para ele. Apertou mais a mão dela. – Pára de desconfiar de mim como se eu fosse algum inimigo teu, porque se algum dia fui, já não sou mais. – Draco dizia com fervor aquelas palavras.

- Desculpa, é que tu já me deixaste uma vez e é difícil…

- Desta vez é diferente, Ginevra. - Ele parecia continuar a gostar do nome dela. Dizia-o a toda a hora.

- Mas para mim não. Deixaste-me sozinha. – Retirou a mão debaixo da dele e virou a cara.

Draco suspirou, levantou-se e pegou numa cadeira. Por momentos pensava que ele se ia embora, mas ele pegou na cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dela, virado para ela.

- Ginevra, eu sei que te deixei, e desculpa-me por isso, mas eu tive as minhas razões. – Ginny olhou para ele. – Eu prometo que vai tudo correr bem, só tens de confiar em mim. – sussurrou Draco. Pegou, então, na cara dela, virou-a para si e beijou-a. Um beijo que facilmente se transformaria em algo mais, se não estivessem onde estavam.

- É melhor eu voltar para o meu lugar. – Sorriu maliciosamente. Depois de mais alguns minutos a saborear o bom vinho português, o empregado trouxe o prato principal.

- Eu quero saber uma coisa, Ginevra. O Potter não te magoou ontem, pois não? – Disse em tom de aviso.

- Não. Ele ficou um pouco chateado, - como Ginny era simpática. – mas o mais irritante é que estava surpreso. Não parecia reconhecer que me tinha magoado ou feito algo de mal, mas sim, que eu o tinha traído contigo. E foi essa a razão que ele apontou para eu o deixar. – Ginny disse com a testa enrugada. - Acho que tens razão. Ele está a ficar doido.

- Alguém que me dá razão, finalmente. - Ginny riu.

- Mas eu estou realmente preocupada com o que ele possa fazer a seguir, Draco. Tenho medo do que ele pode fazer quando está fora de si.

- Não precisas de ter medo. Eu vou estar sempre aqui. – E voltou a pegar-lhe na mão provocando-lhe uma reviravolta no estômago de Ginny. Mas Ginny adorava a temperatura da mão dele. Parecia revitalizante e ao mesmo tempo relaxante, dando-lhe a sensação de segurança.

- Eu também tenho medo por ti, Draco. Sabes que ele te tem uma raiva cega. Este seria apenas mais um motivo para te atacar. E ele é um dos bruxos mais poderosos, senão o mais poderoso! – Ginny enrugou mais a testa.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – Disse, fingindo zangar-se. Ginny voltou a rir.

- Não estou a desdenhar das tuas capacidades. Apenas digo para teres cuidado.

- Eu sei que tens razão. Eu vou ter cuidado, não te preocupes. Quero é que não te aproximes demasiado dele. Tenta não ficar sozinha com ele, pelo menos. – Parecia genuinamente preocupado. Ginny sorriu-lhe.

Passaram uma agradável hora na companhia um do outro. Draco contou a Ginny que andou a viajar pela Europa desde que tinha deixado o largo Grimmauld Place. Falou-lhe dos vários países porque passou, contando histórias e curiosidades ocasionalmente. Ginny também lhe contou do seu curso de Auror, de como de tinha saído bem e do bom emprego que o Ministério lhe oferecia no Departamento de Aurores. Quando já bebiam o café e Ginny percebeu que seria altura de ir embora, Draco pura e simplesmente levantou-se e foi atrás dela para puxar-lhe a cadeira.

- Não pedes a conta? – Levantou-se surpreendida.

- Ginevra, isto é um club privado onde poucos são aceites. Os membros têm contas aqui. – Disse Draco como se fosse algo óbvio.

- Ah, ok. – Ginny deu de ombros.

Draco olhou para ela enquanto voltavam a atravessar o restaurante. Não tinha dúvida, Ginevra era algo de diferente. Não era só o cheiro irresistível ou o corpo de sereia. Ela tinha algo mais que não se encontrava por aí. Tinha espontaneidade, não fingia nada, era verdadeira, e mesmo assim conseguia ter aquela malícia que o deixava louco. Sim, a partir dali queria poder olhar para ela o quanto quisesse, o tempo que quisesse, sem que nada o impedisse.

Viu algumas cabeças virarem-se na direcção deles novamente, apesar de passarem discretamente. Não olhavam apenas por ser Draco Malfoy quem passava, e Draco tinha consciência disso. Olhavam também pela beldade de cabelos de fogo que seguia à sua frente. Draco fez um esgar para cada um deles.

- Bom, Draco, vamos despedirmo-nos aqui. – Disse quando já estavam na recepção do club. – Eu adorei o almoço, adorei a conversa e adorei a companhia. – Disse vendo a sobrancelha levantada dele. Ginny olhou em volta, verificando se havia pessoas em volta, e inclinou-se para Draco, sacando-lhe um beijo estalado muito rápido. Draco olhou para ela ainda sem saber o que o tinha atingido e logo de seguida desatou a rir. Uma gargalhada muito viril, por sinal. Ela olhou para ele indignada.

- Ginevra, desculpa. Mas, por momentos vi a adolescente que há em ti. – Draco disse num fôlego e voltou a rir. Ginny aproveitou para absorver aquela gargalhada em segredo. Era linda e tão quente como a mão dele. – Eu estou a sentir-me um adolescente. Então vai ser assim, namoro em segredo?

- Estás a pedir-me em namoro Draco Malfoy? – Ginny disse.

- Bem, sim…

- Então sim. Vai ser em segredo.

- E também vamos jantar com alguém a vigiar-nos ou vamos poder ficar sozinhos.

- Draco, para mim é assim. Acabei ontem com Harry. Vamos ter de ir com calma.

- Ginevra. Eu gosto de ti, já deves ter percebido, espero. Há qualquer coisa aqui… - fez um movimento com o braço dele para Ginny. - Mas eu não quero ter de me esconder, principalmente do Potter. – Draco foi directo.

- Eu não digo para nos escondermos, nunca te pediria isso, mas temos de ir com calma, pelo menos em público. Também não quero magoar ninguém desnecessariamente, então quero ver afinal o que é este "nós", primeiro.

- Ok, Ginevra. – O nome dela sabia a mel. – Mas vem cá…

Draco pegou na cintura dela e trouxe-a para perto dele. Beijaram-se sofregamente, numa autêntica troca de saliva e sensações fortes. Ginny sentiu as pernas a derreterem-se.

- Vai lá então. – Ginny não desejou o final do beijo e Draco tinha um sorriso nos lábios por causa disso. "Ainda vou sofrer bastante nas mãos dele…"pensou Ginny - Vejo-te à noite.

- Adeus. – Ginny virou-se com um sorriso nos lábios e foi-se embora.

--

Logo que Ginny saiu do chique club, decidiu finalmente ir falar com os pais. Os irmãos já deveriam ter ido todos trabalhar e não podia ficar sem dar nenhuma explicação. Não tinha certeza de como eles reagiriam e também não sabia o que é que Harry lhes poderia ter dito. Então, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de ir enfrentar a fera. As feras neste caso. Quando lá chegou a casa estava quase vazia, como imaginou, apenas a sua mãe se encontrava na cozinha a acabar de lavar os pratos do almoço, coisa que só fazia quando precisava de se distrair de algum assunto.

- Filha! – A Senhora Weasley largou imediatamente a loiça e foi abraçá-la. Uma torrente de palavras começou a jorrar da sua boca. – O que acontece? Como é que ainda não vieste aqui para me dizer alguma coisa? Ontem foste-te embora e nem te despediste e o Harry disse que saíste com o Draco. Onde dormiste afinal? – finalizou apontando para o jornal em cima da mesa da cozinha.

- Tem calma mãe. Eu já te explico tudo, só preciso que te acalmes, ok? – E sentou-a ao seu lado.

- Fala, filha. – disse a Senhora Weasley, olhando-a nos olhos, cheia de apreensão.

- Para começar mãe, quero que me digas o que é que o Harry vos contou.

- Bem, falou de uma história estranha de o teres deixado por causa do Malfoy… de teres dormido com ele, ontem… - Olhou desconfiada para a filha, esperando que esta a esclarecesse.

- Sim, eu deixei-o especado no jantar de ontem e saí com o Malfoy, e não, eu dormi em casa da Luna. – A Senhora Weasley estava prestes a interrompê-la para falar. – E antes que perguntes, agi assim por causa disto. – E levantou as duas mangas compridas para que os hematomas ficassem à vista.

A Senhora Weasley arregalou muito os olhos olhando fixamente para as nódoas negras.

- Ginny, querida. Estás a querer dizer-me que o Harry te fez isso? – Ginny abanou a cabeça. – Impossível! – exclamou a senhora, levantando-se e dando a volta à minúscula cozinha, fazendo Ginny revirar os olhos. – O Harry que eu conheço nunca faria uma coisa dessas! Tens a certeza que foi ele, filha? Isto é um assunto muito sério. – Disse em tom de aviso.

- Claro que tenho a certeza, mãe. Ele chateou-se com o facto de Malfoy cá ter estado e de não o ter tentado expulsar como ele e o Ron fizeram. Para mim chegou. Não vou aturar mais as birras dele. Quero outra coisa para mim. – Ginny disse decidida.

A senhora de cabelo grisalho, baixinha e gordinha, de entre as muitas reacções que Ginny imaginou que ela tivesse, começou a chorar. Aproximou-se da filha, sentou-se de novo e as lágrimas corriam silenciosamente pela sua face. Não gemia nem soluçava. Apenas fazia um esgar com a boca e deixava as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pela cara, enquanto fitava os olhos temerosos de Ginny.

- Filha… Eu lamento tanto. – Teve um tremor no peito. – Tu e o Harry amavam-se tanto, faziam um casal tão bonito. – Outro tremor. – O teu futuro com ele era tão risonho… eu ainda não acredito que isto possa ter acontecido… é tão triste. – A sua voz saia tremida e as lágrimas continuavam a cair, lembrando a Ginny o motivo de nunca ter terminado tudo com Harry antes. – Mas eu só quero o melhor para ti, minha querida. És a minha filha única e eu nunca me perdoaria se não fosses tão ou mais feliz que eu, algum dia. – Agora já tinha uma voz mais clara, tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Vem cá Ginninha. Abraça-me. Tens a certeza de que é isso que queres?

- Sim, mãe. Na verdade eu… - Ginny não sabia se devia dizer aquilo, não queria magoar mais a mãe. Abraçou-a com força. – Eu estou bem agora, não sinto que esteja a perder nada, pelo contrário. Agora vejo um mundo de oportunidades para ser feliz. – Afastou-se e sorriu. – Eu estou bem, mãe.

A Senhora Weasley olhou-a também vendo algo de diferente no sorriso da filha.

- Onde foste, ontem de noite, com Draco? – Não falava de forma inquisidora. Apenas queria saber.

- Hum… fui a casa dele. – Ginny ansiou pela resposta da mãe.

- Draco Malfoy parece gostar de te ajudar. – Já não tinha lágrimas na cara e sorria para Ginny. - Agora se me dás licença tenho de ir tratar de um assunto. – E começou a tirar o avental com uma expressão subitamente séria.

- Onde vais mãe?

- Falar com Harry. – E já tinha saído. – Há certos tipos de comportamentos que não se admitem, minha filha.

Ginny sentiu-se ligeiramente culpada. No final de contas, Harry ainda era aquela criança órfã que aterrou na vida deles que via a sua mãe como sua também. E não era provável, pela cara de Molly, que ela fosse falar com ele para lhe pôr paninhos quentes. Decidiu não pensar no assunto até que fosse estritamente necessário.

De tarde Ginny teve de fazer tempo na Toca para que a Senhora Weasley chegasse e lhe desse a lista de coisas que já tinha organizado para o casamento. Ao chegar, Ginny não teve coragem de lhe perguntar sobre a conversa com Harry. Devia ter sido extremamente difícil para ela ter de censurá-lo e esse pensamento fez com que Ginny se sentisse ainda mais culpada.

Ao olhar para a lista deixou escapar um suspiro. A sua mãe devia querer que tudo saísse na perfeição no seu suposto grande dia. Nem teve, por isso, nenhuma surpresa com a quantidade de coisas que tinha ainda de cancelar, desde enormes encomendas de flores até uma quantidade considerável de puzzles encomendados para entreter os convidados, prevendo os atrasos do copo de água. Era incrível. Felizmente que Luna se mostrou verdadeiramente prestável e a ajudou prontamente na maneira mais fácil de despachar as encomendas: por carta. Ginny sabia que era rude, mas de momento queria acabar aquele assunto o mais rápido possível e não lhe apetecia ver as caras de censura que sabia que encontraria. Preferia enfrentar as perguntas insistentes de Luna sobre o almoço com Draco.

**_N/A: Aqui estão mais dois capítulos. A história está a dar mesmo mt gozo escrever._**

**_Obrigadíssima a quem comentou, dá muito alento D_**

**_Beijo e não esqueçam de comentar :)_**


End file.
